My Brother's Wife
by BuRiChiFaN
Summary: Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined.-AU-ReixShizxNatxNao
1. Prologue

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

* * *

I was there kneeling in front of my brother's _cremated _body. The tears in my eyes had finally dried up. My father's pools were still glittery.

He wept.

Silently.

It deeply wounded me seeing him like that once again. I could remember the last time that he lost control of his inner emotions and poured them out in public. It was when my mother died.

Now, after many years, history was to repeat itself.

As I stared at my brother's picture before us, mixed feelings began to overwhelm me. I started to reminisce how he was such a good person to everyone; as a brother, a son and a friend. I clenched my fists that were laid on my lap while I prompted questioning him in rhetoric, like he was still there.

Mentally, I asked _'Brother, how could you leave like this? You went away without even saying goodbye. It was so sudden. It hurts, brother…for me, for father. You did not deserve ending up like this. You could've done more beautiful things. How had life given you something that's too early for you to take? You—'_

I was abruptly cut off from my sullen thoughts when I noticed through the corner of my eye that Nao—who was kneeling quite behind me, along with some relatives—turn their heads to look at something.

_Someone_.

My head spun around and saw _that_ newly-arrived _someone_. Then I returned my attention in front as if nothing happened. Even if I couldn't see what's behind my back; I could tell that my relatives and family friends were already giving their acknowledgment for her presence.

But I didn't.

Suddenly, a surge of strong emotion started to engulf me that I unconsciously gritted my teeth and balled my fists harder. It was a feeling like I couldn't forgive; something quite new to me.

_Hatred._

_'It was her fault.'_ I finally thought. _'What's she doing here anyway?'_

My father seemed to finally be aware of the person because he stood up, walking toward that someone, only to subtly bend his head forward. I couldn't see why the woman deserved to be still welcomed. A cold shoulder was the right thing for that woman.

_My brother's wife._

_My sister-in-law._

No. She wasn't anything related to me from now on. I despised her; hated her more than anything else. Hearing her voice from behind made me detest her more. There was even no trace of grief in her tone despite of herself being the brother's widow.

_'What did she come here for? ! To rejoice and see how we mourn over the man she had been wishing to be out of her life completely? ! How can she be like this? !'_

After a while, I found myself standing up hastily, my hands remained coiled into fists. I was shaking out of pure anger, like I would burst if I wouldn't let it out. I didn't notice though that I caught Nao's attention at that. So I turned on my back and went towards the woman. My strides were fast and heavy and that made the other people in the room give their attention to me as well.

And she wasn't an exemption.

I halted in front of her while I glared at her daggers. Her expression wasn't anything fazed by it anyway. As expected, it remained neutral and I scorned her for that. She was acting like it wasn't her husband's funeral. She was supposed to look all sad and depressed like how any normal person who lost their loved one would act. But she was totally different. That thought had me thinking that she never cared. She was just here for a show. Just for fucking formality!

Oddly enough however, I never dared pry deeper into her eyes of crimson. I didn't know why, but I was afraid to see something in there that I never thought would exist.

"You still have the nerve to come here after all you've done, huh?" I said with contempt and sarcasm.

She didn't answer, maintaining her composed form.

"Where were you the moment he died? Huh? Are you even aware how his life ended? Were you even there when he needed you the most? Huh?" I continued as I forgot being civil. "Well, it's obvious freakin' obvious! You don't know a thing because you never give a damn! You weren't around because you were too busy indulging yourself in adultery with another man! I—"

"Silence, Natsuki!"

I didn't need to see who cut me off from my outburst. Just by hearing that commanding voice, I knew that it was my father. I felt him approach to where we were although I was still feeling the anger. "Shizuru, forgive your sister for saying such things. She could just be too tactless at times." He shifted his glance at me after that.

I did nothing but to remain silent but my glare lingered on her. _'She deserves such humiliation!'_

"What happened isn't anyone's fault, Natsuki. So don't go around blaming it to her. And I do not in any way like what you are accusing of her. Now, apologize to your sister." he's tone was firm as he said that.

"She's not my sister! And—"

"No need for an apology, father. Let Natsuki say want she wants to say. Don't worry about me." Shizuru said, her face calm as always.

"No, Shizuru. I cannot tolerate such rudeness. She doesn't have the right to judge you like that. You knew how you've become a part of the family. You are also my daughter. Therefore, I cannot allow such actions especially from your own sister." explained my father.

Shizuru was about to say something when I forgot that I wasn't supposed to insult her again. My emotions were just getting the better of me.

"Happy now, aren't you? You have the guts to say that because you knew very well that father will take your side. But if you think you'll get an apology from me, well, I'm telling you, you'll never get it!"

"Natsuki!" my father called out again. But I was too flooded with rage that I couldn't stop myself from letting it out at the despicable woman. She on the other hand, was only staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know why everyone is still putting up with you. But I know one thing…" I declared firmly. "…you are the sole reason of his death. It's all your damn fault! If you just didn't leave him and considered his feelings; he must have been alive. But you're selfish! You should've not come into his lif—"

"Enough!" this time my father had placed himself between me and Shizuru, so I couldn't see her fully. "You've said too much. And I'm not pleased with any of it. If you think your brother and mother are happy with what you're doing, I tell you, you are mistaken." With that, he called out to my best friend. "Yuuki, if you won't mind, take her out from here for a while."

"Yes, Kuga-san"

Nao took my hand and led me out of the room. But before I was completely off, I made my last word with Shizuru. Scornfully and sternly, I uttered "I really hate you. And I swear…" I intensified the hostility in my glare. "... that will never change."

I wasn't sure if my eyes were just playing tricks on me. But I swore I saw her usually neutral face change into something she never showed. Was she in pain? Or hurt? Was it because of what I accused of her or was it because of _something else_?

I didn't know and neither care.

With those thoughts in my head, I chose to let them pass as I went out of the house.

I just hoped that she'd be completely out of our lives.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ In case you don't know yet; this is a ReixShizxNatxNao fic…but of course, it'll be a ShizNat in the end._


	2. Chapter I: Sea Green

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter I: Sea Green**_

* * *

_**-5 years later –**_

"Oi, Natsuki! Are you even listening to me?" asked my best friend, Nao while she stood opposite me. Her right hand was holding a girlish red dress through a hanger.

I didn't answer her and instead, resumed into ogling at the numerous lingerie that were displayed. I was scrutinizing a black lacy one when I heard her snorting. I ignored her still though and moved for the other line of my obsession.

"Tch! Tch! Lingerie, lingerie. If I didn't know any better, I think you have feelings for me."

"What? !" that was when I finally turned to look at her, removing my eyes from where they once were. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was blushing. "What made you come up with such disgusting absurdity? Don't be so full of yourself, stupid! I ain't that way. And what's the relation of lingerie to that?"

Nao cackled loudly that made the sales ladies land their gazes on our direction. The other customers inside the clothing store did the same.

"Gosh! I was kidding! I just wanted to get your attention. But as expected, it really got into you…" she continued into laughing again.

"Shut up! Will yah?" I landed my attention back to the undergarments although the flame was still on my cheeks.

"Now, I'm wondering why you're so much in panic when I say something like that…" she stepped closer to me, wearing a mischievous smirk on her face. I subtly jerked when she got nearer and our faces were only an inch apart, as if going for a kiss. "Perhaps…you really do have feelings for me, eh?"

"W-what are you talkin' about?" I nervously asked as I stuttered. I felt my face redden ten times more while I unconsciously moved my steps backward slowly to widen our gap. But Nao was too persistent for she was coming closer still. And when I thought she was already going to kiss me, she suddenly guffawed.

"Natsuki, haha! You're so easy. I can't believe you wanted to be kissed so badly that you were about to close your eyes! Haha!"

I snarled to hide my embarrassment. "I didn't close my eyes! Don't make up stories. Besides, who wants to pucker up with you? ! I'd better kiss a dog than do it with you, dimwit!"

"We both know you really mean it about kissing a dog…haha… But I guess you're a little too defensive when you denied liking to be kissed by me." she declared proudly.

"Of course not!" I countered. "Maybe you should tell that to yourself instead. I saw you blushing as if you definitely desired kissing me!"

That was when Nao started to become beet red as well, though in my part, it was to subside. "I wasn't, you liar!"

"Yes, you were."

"No, I was not!"

"Don't deny it, you silly!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Ahemm" Someone not me or Nao interrupted the banter. Both of us noticed it was the manager. With that, we were reminded that we're in a semi-public place that didn't tolerate such noise.

Looking around, I could see prying eyes on us. So I glanced back at the hyena. "This is all your fault."

"It could have not happened if you're just listening to me earlier."

I glared her daggers at that.

"Anyway…" She lifted the dress she had been holding for me to see up close. "…as I was saying when you were drooling over your to-die-for…" Her lips curled into a sly grin.

I, picking up on what that meant, quickly moved away near her and strode towards the store's exit. "I should've not brought her with me in the first place." I muttered under my breath.

"Natsuki! Wait!" I heard the red-head call out as she went after me. The dress on her hand was gone when she trailed behind me again. "How'd you know I was about to borrow some money from you?" she asked while we walked along the street.

I rolled my eyes and replied. "Instinct, Nao. And don't even bother forcing me into lending you one for I assure you, I've learned my lessons. You haven't paid your debts to me and yet you expect me to do that? You're really something."

"It's not like I'm not going to pay you. I only…uh….left my wallet…yeah. That's it. I'll return the money later. You know, I just fell in love with the dress."

I looked at her annoyingly while I continued walking. I answered sarcastically. "Oh yeah! You're absolutely telling no lies—Ugghh!"

Someone bumped into my left shoulder. I almost fell backwards at the impact.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss. Are you ok?" that someone asked apologetically.

I stared up at the figure to give a scolding when I found out how he looked like. He had a dark hair and yellow eyes which told me that he didn't mean bumping into me. He was tall as well.

I thought he was really sorry so I replied although nonchalantly. "I'm fine. But next time, watch where you're heading."

The man gave me a polite smile. "'Sure thing, Miss." Then I went on my way. Nao followed behind.

"That man was attractive!" she said after a while. "He seemed to be rich too. Tch! I should've asked for his number. Who knows how much money I'll get from him."

"Whatever, Nao! You don't seem to quit playing around." I said without thinking.

"You're just jealous. You haven't dated anyone in your entire life." She paused. "Oh wait! No, you did. I forgot because you're too prude-looking now. Tate was a nice guy though."

"I'm not a prude. And Tate…" I remembered the man whom I thought was in love with me. Honestly, I've forgotten about him and my feelings for him although "…I never blamed him being like _that_."

Nao wasn't heard speaking. But when I suddenly thought of something that made me come to a stop, she confusingly inquired, halting as well.

"Problem?"

I didn't talk immediately. I spun around at the opposite direction from where we've been.

She blinked, her brows, creased.

"I forgot my lingerie."

My best friend's ever infuriating cackle was what I heard after that.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

The sun was just four hours away before it would completely come to sleep. I could hear the silent noise of the forest around as I slowly took my steps towards where multiple graves resided.

In my hands were incenses and two bouquets of white flowers which I had just bought after hanging out with my best friend. Speaking of Nao, she wasn't able to come with me because of some urgent call from her mother. She told me that she was asked to help her buy some groceries so, I was left alone to go. It's not like I couldn't go on my own in the cemetery. In fact, most of the time, I visited my brother and mother's graves with just me. It was just that, I expected her company for it was already planned for her to come along.

Anyway, I finally reached my family's graves but something caught me a little surprised. I looked at both. There were two lighted incenses, as well as two fresh bunches of floras, which meant that someone came before me. Well, that must not be something to feel strange about since it's possible that some of my relatives also came to visit, only earlier though. It's just two pm. Or maybe it was just my father. But something told me that it's neither him nor any of my other relatives.

'_Maybe it's her…But no, that's impossible. That woman had never showed up since after brother's funeral. And as far as I know, she isn't in a bit concerned about his memory.'_

I knelt in front of my brother's first while I laid what I brought on the ground. I turned my head from left to right, somehow expecting the said person to be near. But there was none. After so, I proceeded to light the incenses, not troubling myself anymore of her. My mind shifted to a prayer for the dead as I clasped my hands together.

Minutes later, I was at my mom's grave. Looking back, mother died when I was just six. But my memories of her hadn't faded through the course of time. I cold even remember how she had been a good mom. Her kindness and sense of understanding made me miss her so much.

'_I miss brother too.'_ I thought. _'If only both mother and him are still here, what a happy family we could have been. Surely father would like that as well.'_

I was a tad surprised when I realized what those thoughts made me. Trying to discard my frustration, I abruptly wiped the wetness in my eyes.

For a moment longer, I just knelt there, forcing myself to forget depression. Then after feeling a little lighter, I stood up and said my goodbyes to two of my family members. Somehow, I thought both of them weren't feeling lonely. For wherever they were, they had each other.

"Mother…Brother…"

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I carefully parked my bike at the house's garage. Then, I got myself off it as I removed the helmet from my head. I had gone into driving around for a while before I decided to come home. It was six, and I wasn't expecting my father to be around yet.

Usually, he returned home at eight pm from work. He had been doing his job since I was little. He worked on a large advertising company as a sales executive. So looking at our house, it's quite decent. I must say nothing that fanciful but just slightly over average. It wasn't that I was bragging though. It only showed how my father had been a very hard working man. It's the fruit of his dedication into building a nice life for us, his family.

I went on my way to the door after that. I found out it was opened already before I could bring out the keys. Initially, I felt nervous at the thought of someone had trespassed and took some of our belongings. But eventually, I managed the thought of it was perhaps my father.

_'But if it's him, where is his car?'_

I started to panic. It's highly possible that the intruder was still there so I put up the courage to enter very quietly. I slightly got confused when I took in that the lights were on. I grasped on the baseball bat that was leaning at the entrance's wall.

_'The thief is stupid. Why would he open the lights if he is to steal something at night?'_ I contemplated grimly. '_No matter what, I'm going to get you caught, asshole.'_

My eyes held something that made me more baffled. There on the shoe rack were two pairs of stylish slippers and shoes. The former was obviously for a grown up while the latter was for a small one. I was about to berate the intruder's brainlessness of leaving such things when I heard a chortling sound and '_Is the t.v. open?'_ I thought. _'Now, this is really weird, he has the guts to still watch? I can't believe this.'_

Carefully, I walked towards the living room's entrance, the baseball bat being held tightly. I subtly poked my head to peek inside the area only to find a small person in front of the T.V. There were toys scattered around her. And I also took notice of an oddly familiar one.

A dog stuff toy same as mine.

My glance quickly diverted to the little person who's face I couldn't see clearly because she was slightly on her back. But I could tell she's nothing more than five years old.

A sudden feeling of closeness engulfed me. However, I couldn't understand why when the small figure turned her face in an angle where I couldn't see her vaguely.

Her hair was tied up into two tails. The tresses were chestnut in color by the way. Her round, chubby face was porcelain in color although her small lips were shining pink. They were currently curled up for she was smiling at something on the T.V. Her small nose was pretty and cute. But what made me more curious of her were the eyes.

They sparkled like emeralds.

They were bright and clear.

They were like mine.

It was then I understood why I found her familiar. She was completely like me when I was younger, minus the hair of course. And from somewhere, I thought she could be a cross between my brother, Shinji and Shizuru.

'_This kid's obviously not a burglar.'_ I sighed._'But who owns the other footwear?'_

"Miyuki!"

I heard a voice call out from the kitchen that made me jerk. And then again.

"Miyuki!"

The voice was oddly calm in spite of the owner talking loudly. I felt it coming closer so I quickly, but silently, went to hide myself at the back of the living room's opened door.

But unfortunately, the small girl, whom I could safely name as Miyuki, caught me in the act. So I thought not to hide anymore.

'_Why am I hiding in the first place anyway? This is my own house!'_ I thought as I stood near the room's opened door.

The kid only stared at me. Seemingly, she was scrutinizing my appearance. Her pea green orbs were with innocent curiosity. From being seated on the floor, she cutely stood up. Her eyes strangely didn't leave me although she, just for a second, looked down to pick up that familiar dog stuff toy.

I observed her while she hugged the toy closer to her heart. After doing so, she made small steps towards me which had me a little off-guard. I was curious about what she's going to do. So, I continued to examine her as well.

I looked down when the mysterious little girl halted in front of me.

_'She's so small.'_ I unconsciously whispered.

Her head tilted very subtly from left to right—as if wanting to take more details of my face. After her curious visage left, it was immediately replaced by a very adorable grin that caused me wanting to pull her into a bear hug. But I didn't do that. She really reminded me of myself when I was younger.

I was a bit startled when she bowed her head politely to me. I wondered if I had seen kids her age do that. She acted like a grown up. And then the next thing was unexpected.

"_Ara_, nice to meet you." she said with a tiny voice. "You don't look like a bad person so…"

I immediately thought '_I know that accent.'_ as she took my left hand then cheerfully asked.

"... Do you want to play?"

I didn't notice that I completely forgot about the robber thing. And because the child was just too irresistible with her amusingly odd way of speaking—which made me think of someone I hated for a second—I gave her a nod and a smile.

"Ok! let's play then." She beamed while pulling me to where her toys were. "_Ara_, You see…I got lots of new toys. Grandpa bought them a while ago. Look! Look!" she chimed letting go of my hand as she took some of her playthings and presented them to me.

_'Grandpa?'_I told myself but the curiosity left me immediately when she asked me to sit with her on the floor.

I was about to touch one of her toys when I heard someone calling the child's name once again. That was when I remembered the thief issue. Standing up fast, I turned my head to the caller's direction but landed my glance to the child instead because she suddenly called out.

"Mama!" the small girl declared. She abruptly put down what was she holding then straightened up to run towards that someone she called '_Mama_'.

I followed her movement to the room's entrance. There, I saw the person I never expected to see. I was utterly in shock that I only stood there like a statue.

The new figure wasn't looking at me during that moment. Maybe she hadn't noticed me yet. She was staring down at the small girl who was embracing her.

A genuine smile was on the woman's lips.

"Mama, I got a new playmate!" I heard the kid beam. "…And she really looks like me! She's not a bad person, Mama! I like her!" Her childish tone was with excitement and giddiness.

"Miyuki's right about that." the lady uttered as she shifted her attention to me. Having looked up, she gave me that very familiar smile.

"_Ara_, it's been a while, Natsuki."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Guys! So much thanks for the unexpected positive feedback from you. I really never thought that you'd like the Prologue. Anyway, some of you were asking major things about the story and obviously, I cannot tell you the answer…I can't afford to spoil you although you were getting some of the ideas LOL._

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **__Bad Blood_


	3. Chapter II: Bad Blood

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: Bad Blood**_

* * *

"_Ara ,_it's been a while, Natsuki."

If my eyes were wide of puzzlement a while ago, it didn't take long before they narrowed into slits, along with the furrowing of my brows.

Immediate anger registered on me.

"Why are you here? How'd you get inside?" I spoke adamantly.

I saw her opening mouth to answer but never came for the beeping of my mobile phone interrupted. I stared at her coldly for more seconds before I took the gadget out from my right pocket. Flipping it open, I found it out to be father.

"Hello?"

I heard him speak from the other line.

"Natsuki, I forgot to tell you, your sister, Shizuru, is finally back. She's at home now. I had this urgent call from the company so I needed to leave them for a while. Anyway, you're going to be surprised whom she's with." I noticed the glee in his voice as he said the last.

"Father, I'm already at home." I replied while I glanced at the two unexpected visitors. "I didn't have any idea, so I thought someone got into the house. And yeah, she's with a small girl. " I added with slight wonder. I saw Shizuru move past me to follow after the child who went to sit in front of the T.V.

"Oh! Really? I just assumed you're not gonna be around 'till seven. I thought you always forgot your time when you're with Yuuki." He chuckled.

"Of course not!" I defiantly denied although there was a brush of red on my cheeks. I forgot being mad at Shizuru's presence for a while.

"By the way, so you met Miyuki?" he queried. "That adorable little girl with Shizuru?"

"Yes."

I wanted to tell him how I negatively thought of the kid being the fruit of Shizuru's adultery, but I decided not to. As I had those thoughts, I unconsciously turned my head to Miyuki's direction. However, I caught Shizuru doing something.

'Was_ she just staring at me the whole time?_' She quickly let a smile tug away from her lips.

I didn't have the idea why, but I only found myself lost in a blush. Not to mention, I suddenly forgot what to say to father on the other line. Good thing he started to ask a question again that put me back on the topic.

"Did you notice how much resemblance she got from Shinji?"

At that, I wanted to think that Miyuki was really my brother's daughter. But it's quite unlikely for he died without—_'Wait! That is unless Shizuru was…'_

"She's a female version of him. But I must say, she resembles you more, Natsuki. She really is a Kuga, no doubt." He added and that quite convinced me of my suspicion.

Miyuki was Shinji's and Shizuru's daughter.

I heard some distinct mumbles from father's line before he spoke again. "Natsuki, meeting's about to resume so I'll leave them to you for the mean time. I'll return at eight pm as always. Anyway, they'll be staying for the night so lead them to their room." he said before he ended with "…And Natsuki… I'm just hoping that you'll treat you sister nicely this time. I do not wish for my granddaughter to feel that her own aunt unreasonably despises her mother."

It was just a relief that father never waited for a yes or no from me. Because surely, I knew I wouldn't answer him if ever he did. Though perhaps, for the sake of my niece, forgetting my animosity would not be a bad thing at all.

'_No, I can't and that's it.'_

The connection went dead after that.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I didn't have any idea why must I still help Shizuru get into the room. Apparently, she didn't need it for she knew well where it was. As far as I knew, when brother was still alive and had just gotten married, both she and he visited the house frequently. And they stayed at the latter's old room which was now turned into a guest room.

Shinji left our home for Kyoto to attend college. And from there, he met Shizuru and fell in love. Of course, Kyoto was where they resided.

Getting back to my earlier point, Shizuru could manage finding where she'd stay. Besides, she might think that I enjoyed her being there. In fact, on the contrary, if it wasn't just for father and Miyuki, I wouldn't have second thoughts on kicking her out.

Speaking of Miyuki, I honestly adored the girl. Even before I knew that she's my biological niece, I had this fondness for her. I was just so glad the she really happened to be my brother's child. She's sort of the reason why I momentarily forgot about my issue with her mother.

Thinking about those now, for my niece, I blurted nonchalantly "Oi! woman…" I had purposely dropped calling her by her name because of an obvious reason. "…if you don't like to sleep there, I'm forced to lead you on your room."

Shizuru, who was seiza-positioned on the floor, playing with her child, landed her gaze on me as I quickly left the living room . I never caught her expression but I was so sure that she had that freaking infuriating smile on her face again. I didn't wait for her to stand up and follow, so in a way, I could show her how unwelcomed she was.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I didn't notice that she was already behind me, only when she spoke.

"_Ara,_ Natsuki walks fast. I needed to half-run just to be in tow. You were already on the stairs when I left the room."

I gave her no reply although I was so aware of two scents that made me a little hazy.

Camellia and Jasmine.

Reaching our destination, I stopped in front of the guestroom's entrance. I knew it wasn't locked, so I didn't bother to get the keys out. I opened the lights on after I was done with the door. It was just a good thing that I had it cleaned yesterday after not being tidied up for a month. Or no, maybe it wasn't a good thing at all. If I only knew that Shizuru would be the one to use it, I should have kept it the untidy way it was.

_'I'm regretting of unknowingly doing her a favor_' I thought. _'But no! Miyuki will sleep here too! Right! It's nice that I had it cleaned.'_

The room was something not that you would call elegant, luxurious or fantastic, in which you might think it was some room from a five star hotel or a mansion. It wasn't pathetic-looking even. Being it formerly my brother's haven, its simplicity remained. To add, the area was quite spacious even with the bedroom furniture around. It was a little like mine with the sliding door to the balcony at the room's far end.

Since brother died, nothing drastically changed except for the beddings and curtains. His personal belongings and other memorabilia had long been brought in Kyoto even before that happened. I thought some of his old clothes and remaining pictures were the ones that stayed in the house.

After seconds of those thoughts, I stepped aside from the entrance to lean on the room's wall. I coolly looked up to Shizuru's entering form, heading at the center of the room as she roamed her eyes around. She did that for about a minute then went over the curtained sliding door with utter grace.

I was honestly expecting her to open it. But before she did that, she spun around only to meet my gaze. I slightly flinched at that for some unknown reason and awkwardly sailed away my eyes from her.

"May I?" she abruptly questioned. Her usual composure was there.

My glance landed again to her but with confusion. Then I caught what she was going on about. She didn't need to ask for one though. I retorted.

"Don't ask permission from me. Get that from my brother."

Shizuru made no comment on that. Nonetheless, I could tell she was a little surprised with my answer. I thought what I said got into her for she didn't turn on her back to open the other door. Instead, she gave me a relaxed smile while she slowly strode across, scanning the place once more.

"_Ara_, this place is giving me nostalgia." she declared to herself but enough for me to hear. I saw her motioning towards the bed then sat on its edge.

'_She's definitely hard to read._' I said mentally as I saw her off the bed. She followed a stop not that far away from me. I suddenly felt the urge to ask a burning question.

"Perhaps, I might get down for Miyuki. She must be—"

"I don't give a damn about why you went MIA, but I want to know why you kept Miyuki from us; that my brother actually left a child. For five damn years, no mentions of her? Why is it just now?" I sternly spoke, cutting her off while I stared coldly. I wasn't leaning on the wall anymore.

She didn't reply.

"Honestly, your '_disappearance'_…it was really just SO fine with me. And I was thankful that you never showed up. In fact, I'm disappointed that you're here. But however…" I pointed out seriously. "…it was supposed to be that way. But I considered and _still_ am considering father's part that instead of the other way; I hoped that his _so-called_ good daughter would return to him someday.

I was already shaking because of anger. My fists were tight, impatiently waiting for her to say something. But she only stood there as if nothing was happening. As always, she gave out the impression of imperturbation.

"You knew well how much grief brother's sudden leaving had inflicted upon him. But nonetheless, knowing that he had me still and you, he stood up from whatever he was undergoing. The idea of his remaining family made the pain in him go away. And if you just told him about Miyuki _WAY_ earlier or of your whereabouts; it could've been _less_ worry years for him. Or perhaps with just Miyuki, his sufferings have all been gone. Did you even think of that, huh? !" I didn't realize that I was already half-shouting, still not removing those dagger glares from her.

"I have my reasons, Natsuki." she replied finally. Her emotions were hard to read though.

Looking at it clearly, what's transpiring in the room had somehow taken place five years ago during that funeral. The only difference was no one but the 3 of us was around. No father, Nao and my relatives. It's just I, Shizuru and my exploding emotions.

I bitterly laughed before rebutted with great mocking. "Well, of course! You got your damn reasons which definitely involve you and your disgusting ways with that man-whore boyfriend of yours! Isn't that the reason you left brother? Because that asshole can satisfy you more? You never came back because of him? Why he isn't with you now is just a huge wonder! Because from what I knew, you can't even get your freakin' hands off each other!"

To be honest, I was waiting for a slap to come after that and I had prepared my hand for the blocking. But nothing came. Only her still calm voice followed after.

"_Ara,_ is Natsuki done with speaking?"

My brows wrinkled with confusion. I just couldn't understand how she could still maintain neutrality despite of all I had said. I had never met someone as enigmatic and unyielding as she was.

"About Miyuki…" she paused as if telling me that my last statement would be ignored. I refrained from talking for the time being to listen. "…I wasn't aware that I had her, until just days after…" she hesitantly trailed as if she was going to say something tabooed."…Shinji died…"

"Do not speak of my brother's name as if you cared about him." Icy words left my mouth, forgetting my earlier thought to just listen.

The Kyoto woman kept her mysterious eyeing on me for ten more seconds without speaking. I couldn't decipher what she was thinking and then, she proceeded into talking again. "I care for your brother, Natsuki and I lov-"

I snapped. "Oh, really? ! You cared? And what else? loved him? Don't make me laugh, woman! If you were in truth feeling that way, you wouldn't be called an immoral because you just can't be satiated with one man! And I tell you, if I wasn't only seeing brother in Miyuki, I could've sworn, your constant whoring with your freakin' lover impreg—"

"Mama?"

That made me shut up.

Completely.

Quickly twisting my head toward the entrance, I saw my niece. She was holding the dog toy, looking up at our direction.

_'Had she been there while I was saying those?'_ I worriedly asked myself. Even though I hated her mother, I couldn't afford to let the child know the immoralities and selfishness that Shizuru did. But observing the little girl, she seemed not to have heard any of them.

"_Ara_, Miyuki…I thought you were watching downstairs. And hasn't Mama told you not to go upstairs without assistance? Hmm?" Shizuru said to her daughter. She was bent in front of her so she could look at the child clearly.

"I know Mama, but I can do it alone now, see? I'm here." The accent in her was undeniable. Hearing her talk, it's as if a tiny version of Shizuru's voice.

I noticed the mother sigh which was actually my first time to witness. "I shouldn't have let Miyuki alone."

"Mama, _Kannin na. _I disobeyed you. I suddenly went scared when I saw this ghost on the T.V. She was crawling like she wanted to come out of the screen. So I went up here. " Miyuki explained as Shizuru embraced her.

I only stood there, staring at the two. Somehow, I felt jealous of Miyuki because she still had her mother. That was when I sensed that I was missing my Mama again.

Miyuki was roaming her eyes around as her mother let go off her. The latter straightened up and shoved her cardinal pools back at me.

I returned her a blank one.

Shizuru was about to say something more when she caught the smaller chamois-haired girl dashing across the spacious area for the bed. She adorably climbed on it then immediately sprawled herself atop. She repeatedly spread and unspread her legs and arms as if enjoying what she's doing.

A soft giggle came from the older woman who was obviously getting entertained with her daughter's actions. Shizuru didn't move from where she stood though. I didn't notice however that I was doing the same as my sister-in-law. Only mine was too quiet and subtle to be heard. Little did I know, Shizuru's perceptiveness proved it to be wrong.

"_Ara,_ Mama, this room is so comforting. I think I like it here than mine back at home although this is a little smaller." She commented innocently, sitting up from lying down, her stuff toy on her lap.

Miyuki was just being honest when she mentioned about the room's size. I had never set foot nor seen their domicile in Kyoto. But according to father and my late brother; it was definitely a noble's house. Hearing how Shizuru's family was wealthy, it's no surprise they had left her something huge. So I must consider that if the house was big, surely, the rooms were just reasonably spacious as well. And Miyuki's room wasn't an exemption even if it's way too big for her size.

Shizuru chuckled elegantly before commenting on her daughter's claim. "_Ara, ara_, does that mean Miyuki wants to stay here longer?" Miyuki nodded excitedly with an ominous grin in her small face. "_Kannin na,_ Miyuki, but we're only staying for tonight since we need to leave for tomorrow early. Your class resumes in the afternoon then."

Half of my mind was thankful that Shizuru won't stay longer. But half of me said No because Miyuki wanted to stay. As much I wanted the woman away, I also liked for my niece to be around. If Miyuki stayed, Shizuru would definitely be with her. The mere reality that I was already disliking the Kyoto-woman around the house for just a single night made me think what more when she would finally stay longer?

_'I just don't know what to do.'_

The little girl's happy expression turned sulky, but only for a while because it was immediately replaced by a satisfied look. "Don't worry Mama…" she beamed hopping off the bed."I guess seeing Grandpa, Grandma and my two Papas is already enough." She ran towards her mama for a hug then looked up at her. "It's not like we won't come back to pay them a visit, right Mama?"

I saw Shizuru nod although I could assume that she was confused like me about what had the child said.

_'Two Papas?_ _Perhaps, the other one was brother…wait…so it means…those purple flowers were from them.'_ I contemplated.

However, I was saddened about how I wasn't mentioned by Miyuki. I went on with my rambling about the other Papa. I hunched that she was referring to Shizuru's lover.

_'I knew it! That man had tagged along! But, had the man not been with them for long for Miyuki to sound like that? Well, he must be the main reason why Shizuru came here. To meet up with him for he probably had some business here in Fuuka. And he doesn't have time to go back in Kyoto. But the woman is really something. She even made Miyuki call that guy her Pap? How insufferable!'_

My blood boiled once again at my last thought_. 'But what was Shizuru confusing about?'_

My stupor was interrupted by an abrupt embrace around my upper my thigh. I was surprised to see Miyuki. She was smiling contently as she tightened her grip on me. Then after that, she loosened and scampered again across the place. This time she was scrutinizing the displays on the walls.

I grinned to myself.

"I honestly never expected both of us to be here." Shizuru spoke a bit suddenly. And that made me give my glance back to her. She didn't remove her eyes from her daughter anyway. "I wasn't planning either…yet. Even so, the time came when she started asking questions about her father. She was curious why she never got to see him around as well as the rest of the family."

I wanted to tell Shizuru that it's just a good thing that her lover had allowed Miyuki to know of her real father. And not brainwash my niece into believing that Shinji had never existed; so just to steal her away from the truth that the fake Papa was just playing unconventional footsies under the table with her mother. I decided against it for the risk of Miyuki hearing it was high anyway.

"With that, I finally realized that I had been hiding her from what she must know. So from there, here she is…"

Though I wasn't fully convinced, I perceived how limited she had said that. She seemed to be picking carefully on her words for an unknown reason. It's like, she was telling a vague and incomplete story that must reveal more details.

Just like telling a riddle.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Father came home way earlier than expected. Even without him telling anyone, I sure could say his reason was hugely because of the little girl seating on his lap. It just showed how happy he was whenever he was with her. She was the granddaughter he never thought he had.

All four of us were inside the kitchen. Father claimed he hasn't eaten yet because of the continuous meeting they had. He never bothered eating outside because he knew Shizuru or I would be preparing the dinner. The former one did it by the way. I wasn't able to for she had already done it before I got home.

Anyway, Shizuru and Miyuki had taken their meals beforehand. So they were just there for company. Besides, it was to be expected since, just like a reunion, father hadn't seen Shizuru that long. And Miyuki; it was the first time meeting her. After all, seeing the child was looking at his own flesh and blood.

His son's one and only child.

On the other hand, I was reluctant to be in the room even though my stomach needed some attention. The fact that I couldn't stand eating just because Shizuru was there had told me to just suppress the hunger or go dining outside instead. Not to mention that the food being served was made none other than the hateful woman. My pride wouldn't take that even if I'd die without eating.

Why was I there anyway? '_Well, I wanted to show Shizuru that I wasn't in a bit affected by her presence.' _

Okay, to be honest, I was. I still needed to control my irritation and anger when she's around. So it's like a game of who-walks-out-first or something like that. Although I wasn't sure if the woman was feeling the same, I just assumed she was. Also, I wanted to show Miyuki that I wasn't disregarding her presence, same with father.

"Shizuru, I almost forgot how good you are at cooking and having a taste of it now made me remember." Father said after taking a mouthful of the supper. "Isn't it, little girl? Mama might be a super chef in disguise." He turned to the young girl on his slap, giving her a happy expression.

"Yes! Mama was actually a chef, Grandpa! She just quitted to have me fully taken care of so she won't need to leave me with Aunt Haruka and Yukino anymore. They're good friends of Mama by the way." the child breathlessly told. Father only stared at her then to Shizuru in awe.

"My grandchild sure knows lots of things, Shizuru. I guess those were for a grown up to explain." I heard him chuckle after that as he encircled his left arm around Miyuki, hugging her closer. The small lady sniggered while Shizuru thanked him for the earlier compliment.

_'So Shizuru was a chef.'_ I thought_. ' ..and she just left the job to be with Miyuki.'_ I hated to admit it but the woman was indisputably a responsible mother. I could tell how Miyuki's good upbringing was all her doing. But of course, I wouldn't tell her that.

"You were a chef, so that's why." my Father spoke again. He was smiling. I didn't know if Shizuru had spoken with father about her reason of not showing up for years; either of her return and thing about my niece. But it seemed to me that for him, he needed no explanation of things. The truth that Shizuru was here and the unexpected blessing which was Miyuki, had made him all contented and _that was enough._

_'I__never inherited that part of him.'_

"Oh, yes! I forgot. You took up Culinary Arts back in college. And during that time…you met my son." I saw a flicker of sadness in those blue orbs of father at the mention of Shinji. But it quickly changed to a positive one. I didn't catch Shizuru's reaction to that by the way.

All three of them suddenly focused their attention to me which made me wonder what they were fussing about. I gave them a clueless look.

"What is it?"

Growl.

_'So that was it_._ I'm hungry, what can I do?'_

"_Ara_, Natsuki seems to not have taken her dinner yet. I cooked enough for the four of us." The cardinal-eyed lady extended her arm at the mouth-watering dishes on the table. "You can take any of these."

I was really tempted to taste them and my extreme hunger wasn't helping at all. I must not let the woman see how I wanted to indulge myself with the food that she made.

_'I must not feed on it. Decline the offer! Fight the temptation!'_ I mentally demanded myself. In the end, "No, I'm not hungry at all. My stomach just tends to do that even if I don't feel like eating." I inwardly groaned.

_'Yeah, what a great lie.'_

Growl.

"Ok, Natsuki, I don't want to ask you this. But are you on a diet? For your boyfriend at least?" my face went immediately ablaze with my father's question. He was half-amused while Miyuki stared at me. She was already seated on a chair beside father, across her mom. Shizuru though had that indecipherable expression on her face.

"F-father, what made you say that? I-I don't have a boyfriend. I-I don't have time for that…_yet_." My last word was almost a whisper. I could feel the warming of my face as I pouted. Looking away from my father, I accidentally landed my gaze on the Kyoto-woman. She gave me her usual smile which just aggravated me.

I scowled.

My old man was in mirth as he replied. "I'm aware because girls your age are conscious about their body. Or perhaps… all the girls." He looked at Shizuru for a while to have an affirmation from her which she only answered with a silent snigger. Father turned to me again. "I must say, they're afraid that their special someone would call them _'that'_ so they'd go into reducing." He unexpectedly sighed. "Ah, I'm so reminded of how your mom used to be like that. She refused eating a meal because she thought I might go around telling her that she's unhealthy and fat. Well, I honestly told her that she better eat rather than starve herself only because of that."

Though there was slight sulkiness in his voice. He gave more the impression of contentment as he had remembered his and mother's past. I saw father open his mouth again to say some more but closed them once he noticed Miyuki get off her seat and went over me.

"Even if you do really have a special someone, it doesn't necessarily mean you won't eat. Mama said it's not right to skip even a single meal. And, do not deny your hunger." She explained like a grown up while her once raised pointer finger was directed at my stomach." Your tummy's grumbling. Madly.

I was utterly speechless.

"See that , Natsuki. Your niece had you lectured already. " He chuckled. "You heard her, now's the time to forget about dieting. Now eat." He munched on his almost forgotten food after that.

_'I simply just don't want to eat Shizuru's cooking and now they all misunderstood that I'm on a diet and has a boyfriend. Oh great! But I have no choice but to oblige. Besides, I'm terribly starving. Maybe I'll forget about my pride for the meantime._' I nonchalantly took the bowl of rice and the dish trying very, very hard not to feel embarrassed about how I sold my obvious lie of not feeling hungry.

Miyuki was now seated on my side, staring at me while she wore an innocent grin. She was probably glad that I started feeding on the food. I gave her an awkward smile. I was definitely trying my best not to blurt out a highly positive comment on the cooking once I tasted it. I couldn't let Shizuru spot that I was totally enjoying it.

Setting aside my animosity, I must point out that Shizuru wasn't a chef for nothing. Her cooking was a testimony to that. It wasn't my first time to try on it actually. Back when she and brother used to pay their visits, she had already shown how good she was at it. Although at that time, I wasn't that close to her but I didn't hate her. So I had no qualms into showing her appreciation.

_'But that was in the past. I won't give her even a bit of any compliment._' But somewhere inside of me insisted_, 'At least not out loud.'_

Anyway, father was talking about how it's a nice thing for him to have forgotten some papers a while back. It made him return home to retrieve them. And if he didn't do that; Shizuru and Miyuki could've arrived at home without anyone to welcome them. It just so happened that, when he took both around Fuuka, he got an urgent call that forced him to return home, leaving them for a while there.

Thinking about it, I just thought that it was fortunate that I was not around when they first came. Because maybe, if I were to have seen Shizuru at the doorstep, I might have slammed the door at her face and could've forgotten that she was bringing someone with her that didn't deserve such treatment. And all that; because of my rekindled hostility for Shizuru. Miyuki definitely must not be involved in it.

Back at what I was doing, I pretended that I didn't take pleasure in consuming by looking bored and uninterested. Although in truth, I wanted to ravish on everything served on the dining table. My expression would only change to a positive one when I'd turn to Miyuki who was unperturbed from scrutinizing me. Shizuru of course was a different matter. If only it's possible to show all negative emotions at the same time, I'd gladly do it to her.

_'This one whore of a woman.'_

"Shizuru, I've been thinking of this since at work…" the said woman shifted her attention from something back to my old man.

I subtly did the same.

"Would you mind moving in here with Natsuki and I for good?"

I painfully choked on my food.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Thank you for the reviews. They're a great motivation for me to continue writing this. And to tell you guys, the end of this story has been planned out already since I even started writing the prologue. So what I only need to do now is put all the details on paper. Honestly, they're in total rumble. *Cackle*_

_Anyhow, some of you probably got disappointed, or even cried(?) with the presence of Miyuki because of the fact that she is Shizuru's child to a man (of course). Ok, let's get into this; I created Miyuki for a huge reason. Trust me! She'll play an essential part between Shizuru and Natsuki. And that's all I can say. But somehow, I'm glad that I got different reactions from you. *chuckle*_

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**__ Hornet's Nest_


	4. Chapter III: Hornet's Nest

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter III: Hornet's Nest**_

* * *

"Shizuru, I've been thinking..." the said woman shifted her attention from something back to my old man. "…you and Miyuki…"

I subtly did as her.

"Would you mind moving in here with Natsuki and I for good?"

I painfully choked on my food.

Automatically, father and Shizuru glanced at my direction as I pounded lightly on my chest. Strangely, Shizuru motioned quickly off her chair for a reason I didn't know. Although I noticed that she looked worried. The idea was pushed off my brain when a glass of water was presented by small hands. It was Miyuki.

I gave her a small thank you before taking the liquid from her. She wore a concerned expression as she just stood there at my side.

"Are you ok, Natsuki?" asked father after I was done drinking.

I simply nodded then spun to Miyuki. I placed my hand on her head then lightly messed with her hair. She giggled at the action. "Thanks to my niece." I gave her a wide grin after as she sat back on her chair.

I noticed father chuckling. Then he stared at both Miyuki and me. I supposed he was examining us. My eyes caught Shizuru doing the same. Her gaze was locked on mine. But I drove them away very fast as if I was terrified about a nameless cause. For a second, I even thought I shivered. However, I disposed off the idea before it would start to give me a headache.

"Honestly, Natsuki, you really look very much a like. I am starting to think now that perhaps, Miyuki was a lost twin of yours. But we all know that's unlikely considering you are way older than her. If your brother looks like her; you certainly is her. Is it not Shizuru?" Father turned to the woman then back at us.

I only stared down at the food while father said that. I was embarrassed because all eyes were on me. And, I was not a fan of that. Unconsciously, I continued munching on the food. Miyuki meanwhile, was already playing with the stuff animal, seemingly unaware of the observation transpiring.

"I think so too, Father." Shizuru commented. Her calm and composed self, projected. Her attention was on us once more. "I actually started noticing how Miyuki resembles Natsuki a lot when she was just two. I never realized that she'll get her aunt's features dominantly than her father's. Maybe, because both of them are girls, that's why. Sometimes, I even wonder if I am really her mother. I think that the color of her hair is the only proof that she is connected to me." She resumed. "If she could be Natsuki's twin; maybe, they could also be the mother and child." A chortling sound followed after.

Father shared with the mirth. "But I guess you're definitely mistaken about one thing."

The chamois-haired woman's cardinal pools wandered on what was said.

"Have you been seriously thinking that it's only about the hair she got from you?" Shizuru didn't answer but only smiled. "Her nose is a smaller version of yours."

"_Ara,_ _Mama,_ can I remove my twin tails now? My head feels like aching." Miyuki inquired suddenly from her occupying seat which caused the said Mama to reply.

"Sure thing, Sweety. Come here. I'll do it for you."

"Uhmm, It's ok, Mama. I can do it myself." She answered before reaching for her tied hair.

Nonetheless, seeing her having a difficulty taking them away, made me want to lend her a help. She surely couldn't yet do it alone although she was independent. The little girl removed her focus on her tresses and looked at me when I asked her if she wanted some help. She contemplated for a while then affirmed. Going off her chair, she went to offer her hair to me. As I disentangled the tails, I could hear father conversing with Shizuru.

"Your daughter has undisputedly taken her polite manner from you. Although I think, her independency as well. Her grown-up attitude really amuses me to no end. Like when I bought her toys a while back, she said she loved them. But she told me that I should have not bothered because she thought they were expensive. And she didn't want to cost me just because of that." Laughter emanated from both of them later on. "How could she have thought of that?" It was a rhetorical question.

Shizuru only chuckled so softly as ever which I pondered as strangely annoying and pleasant to hear at the same time.

"That accent of hers just made her sound like you but with a tinier pitch of course." Father added. "My grand child will definitely grow into a stunningly beautiful woman like her mother."

"That's something, Father. Thank you." she said.

Somehow, I got to think that Miyuki wouldn't turn into someone indecent like the Kyoto-woman.

"Oh! I completely forgot about what I was telling earlier." My old man recalled.

I slightly jerked at that, but nobody noticed it. I was done undoing my niece's hair that I let my fingers comb through its shoulder-lengthiness. I was honestly hoping that Shizuru would decline because I didn't want to live under the same roof with her. The reason was just apparent

Shizuru meanwhile thought deeply as if starting to consider things on her head. She eventually gazed over Miyuki's way who had seated back on her chair. She returned her mother's glance.

Father, noticing the woman's indisposition to reply, went on. "I'm just hoping there aren't any obstructions for you to move in. Nonetheless, this isn't by force. It's just fine to decline, Shizuru." He said with understanding.

"No, Father. I want to stay here. However, I need to consider that Miyuki has a school to attend to back there. But I'm also thinking that transferring her is a great choice." she claimed with her masked self.

"Oh, so, she goes to school now? I'm sorry. That thing slipped from my mind. How old is she anyway? I presume she's four?"

"Yes, Father."

"She's on the right age to start schooling. Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself. Shizuru answered that it's fine. "…Maybe Hideaki Kuga is merely getting older. A sign of aging." he muttered about himself with humor.

"Grandpa is complaining about his age." Miyuki stated. " I remember Aunt Haruka doing the same. She said it because she was afraid that she won't get a man in that age. And then, Aunt Yukino went mad after that. Wasn't it Mama?"

The Kyoto-woman giggled at her daughter's narration. "Yes, Miyuki"

The glint in her eyes suggested that something's up with that story. However, the focal topic went back to play after father brought up a compliment for the little girl.

"I just realized that since you do not have someone with you besides each other back in your home, maybe it's much convenient for you to move in here. Besides, I want both of you to be around so I can be sure that you're in good hands." He paused. "Of course, I'm not saying that Kyoto isn't a safe place to stay. It's just still different when you are with the rest of the family."

It wasn't directly stated, but I could see that father's main point was he had missed Shizuru and he became fond of his granddaughter that he wanted them to be near him always. It was overt that he wasn't mentioning anything related to the reason why he felt that way. He didn't simply want to pay attention on the fact that it was all Shizuru's doing.

If she wasn't gone for years; he wouldn't feel uneasy like he lost apart of his happiness. If she was just there to say 'Hi" and mention about Shinji's child; he wouldn't feel terribly lonely of losing a son whom he thought never left a hugely essential and living part of him.

Even so, I knew father never considered those kinds of ideas against his so-called daughter.

_'He's so different from me.'_

Waiting for Shizuru's decision, I pondered on; if ever she agreed, I had no choice but to live with the inevitable that I'd be seeing her 24/7 while I still held that grudge for her. Although it's a little obvious that she wouldn't say no to Father, since Miyuki's study was the only thing restraining her from completely accepting the proposal, and the idea of the transfer had been brought up; I couldn't help but be a little selfish and hope for the contrary.

In any way, Shizuru's actions were suspicious. I didn't have a clue if she really meant it when she said she wanted to stay and was just being polite, using Miyuki as an excuse to return to Kyoto. But could she really do that to her daughter? I could tell that she loved her that much, so I guessed not.

If ever, the despicable idea that her lover had been the one influencing her sense of reason and decision was utterly putting me into a rage.

_'I'm just praying that I won't get to find out who he is. Otherwise, I just don't know what kind of things I will be doing.'_

The chamois-haired lady's accented voice interrupted my reverie. It made me strike a stern look on her way with neither Father nor Miyuki noticing. She didn't return my glare and remained tangled in a conversation with Father about finally deciding for her child to transfer.

"_Ara_, Miyuki, I think you got a wish granted." The said child grinned, understanding what her mother had implied. "We'll be living here just like how you wanted."

"Yehey! I'll get to stay with Grandpa and Papa. Yipee!" She excitedly jumped off her chair, unaware of the confusion she had just conferred upon me. And seemingly, to father and Shizuru as well. She scooted towards her Grandfather and politely bowed her head to him. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Grandpa. It really made me happy. Don't worry, I'll be a good girl."

Father's face went amused. He gave out a benign chortling sound afterwards as he pulled Miyuki into an embrace, tapping his hand gently on her head. "My little girl is so articulate and polite that I don't think she still needs to be good. I won't mind if it was the irony anyway. You're still lovable no matter what." Both of them shared with the glee.

As I stared at Miyuki approaching her mother to thank her for the same reason, my mind traveled back to the '_Papa'_ thing again. I got stories from my friends that little kids tend to '_see'_ what older people did not. To be specific, they were said to witness spirits of dead people, especially that of their close relatives and family members. I felt a chill run down my spine when I thought about the probability that Miyuki was seeing Shinji at the very moment while we weren't.

It wasn't like I didn't want him to be around the house. It's just that, the reality that he's still a ghost freaked me out. Even so, I'm glad that he, through his own way, got to watch over his daughter whom he never had known while he still lived. My assumption quickly vanished at the next minute.

"I have Grandpa Hide…" Miyuki counted innocently through her fingers although the rest of us didn't know why she was doing that. She stood beside Father when she started, then moved towards her mother. "…Of course, I have Mama Shizuru…and lastly…" her two digits were raised as she was headed on my direction. "…I'll get to be with Papa…" trailing off, she released her third finger. "…Papa Natsuki!"

That caught the three of us off-guard, especially me.

_'Papa Natsuki?'_ I asked myself, a tad flabbergasted. Shizuru and Father meanwhile, were speechless.

"_Ara_, so that makes it three." She giggled. "I'll be staying with the three most important people in my life." She paused then turned to look at Shizuru with a flashing smile.

The mother did the same before asking. "Miyuki, why did you call Natsuki '_Papa'_?"

"I'm sorry Mama. I just thought…" Her face was traded by sulkiness. "She looks like my Papa Shinji. I want to have somebody to call Papa, too. Just like my classmates in Kyoto. Besides, I like her to be my Papa, Mama. I really like her." she announced with puppy eyes. A hesitant question left her small mouth. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Seeing my niece like that, made my heart sink. She was probably being picked on in school because of not having a Papa.

_'Poor Miyuki.'_

Shizuru left her seat to go closer to her daughter. "_Ara_, _Kannin na_, my Miyuki. I didn't mean anything. It's just that…" She shifted her gaze at me as if asking for my opinion while she held Miyuki in her arms. I, for a moment, didn't have time to think of my derision to the woman.

"Miyuki, there's nothing wrong with calling me Papa…" I paused to think, unsure of what to say next. "…In fact, I'm going to let you call me one as long as you like." I grinned at her as her Mama let go off her to come hovering to me. Of course, I wasn't entirely certain about what I said. But now, the most important thing was to see Miyuki happy. Maybe the oddity of being labeled as _'Papa'_ would sink in later.

"I know, I'm supposed to call you '_mama'_…" she explained after embracing me.

_'So, she knew._' I thought, staring at her emerald orbs.

"…But I don't know, I feel like having you as a Papa more. It's not like you look like a man. You are very pretty." she continued innocently making be blush at the compliment. I heard Father's stifled chuckle which made me pout for a while.

"That's fine now. No need to explain further. I'm—uh—officially your—uh—_Papa_—Natsuki from today onwards. Is that fine with you? Miyuki?"

As a response, a tight hug around me came. Total gladness was written all over her small, pale face.

"Well, Natsuki, I guess it suits you to be a parent, and I don't have a doubt about that." Father was laughing once again.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was looking fulfilled but something in her expression told me that she was contemplating about an unknown matter.

_'Maybe she's thinking about that lover of hers. Speaking of that guy, it's clear that he isn't one of the two dads Miyuki has been telling. Brother, being the one, and I being the other. That only means that Shizuru never mentions him to her or she simply never asked the little girl to call him Papa'_

After a while, I shoved the thoughts away from my mind to focus on the small chestnut-haired niece of mine. It eventually drifted to the person who brought that once subsiding hate out in the open again.

I heaved out a breath, before noticing the forgotten dinner on the table.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

That very night, I had sleep deprivation. Huge things kept on crossing my mind and I was restless. I had laid on my bed at around nine-thirty pm. But checking the clock on the side table; it was already two am.

I tossed and turned and sometimes, rolled over my bed, hoping that somehow, doing that would finally put my flooded thoughts to rest. I even had myself to count sheep. But every time I would arrive to three, everything would scurry back to the problem.

Shizuru Fujino-Kuga.

The sheer thought of her not yet dropping the last name, my brother's name, was a mystery to me. Since she had been a widow for several years and knowing how eager she was with finally being 'free'; I wondered about why she remained attached to being a Kuga. I had actually even thought that she's no longer one and it had been immediately toppled by her nameless lover's whatever-it-was.

_'Shizuru Fujino-Bitch'_ I randomly read through my head_. 'That suits her fine, very much. But I'll just be overjoyed that Miyuki won't end up following it.'_ The little girl was immensely a diverse matter.

Miyuki was suited to be a Kuga.

Going back to the problem; I couldn't just imagine myself living in peace, knowing that the woman was free going around the house. Surely, the surge of bad blood would always get the better of me whenever the mere sight of her would have its chance. And, it would only leave me breathing in the air of discomfort and uneasiness under my own home.

Nonetheless, unlike the first couple of months during the span of her _'long leave'_; I had settled myself into neglecting what she had done. It actually went that way. Thanks to the constant presence of my friends, especially that of Father. They had unknowingly helped to subdue that ugly feeling lingering on my chest.

But things just wouldn't go away entirely.

It would always hit me with the occasional visits of things that concerned my brother. Fortunately though, it wouldn't stay that long for I had considered to not over-think any details about the woman. I would spare my brain from frying just because of her. But then again, although I managed to loosen myself from the knot, a part of it was still there.

What she did was just too unabsolvable to dismiss wholly.

And now, just hours ago, the recurrence of the past had begun. My almost forgotten abhorrence went in abandon; triggering the partially sealed emotion to emerge from its depth. And that very line of mine from years ago, seemed to be undying.

_'I hate you, Shizuru.'_

I even realized that it was doubled. Because of whatever freaking reasons she had; it never altered the fact that she deprived us, especially Miyuki, from what we could've known way earlier. We: knowing about Shinji's child. And Miyuki: learning of her real family.

She's selfish; she only thought of her self; she never considered the people around her. She's sly, deceitful, fake and she'd never deserve anything good. It's only an inauspicious happening for Miyuki to have a mother like her.

_'But she is a very good parent to her. It's so plain to see.'_ A part of my mind interfered_. 'If she is indeed doing unacceptable things with anyone; still, it has nothing to do with Miyuki. No harm is being done to her child as long as the woman herself does what she's supposed to do. How Miyuki is doing now, is only a testament to Shizuru's responsible rearing of her. To say, the kid is undoubtedly in good hands and she's nothing fortunate in having her as a mother.'_

The opposing part of my head was empty of any response. I just stayed still on my bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling of the room. The light from the pale moon transpierced through the closed glass door that accessed the balcony. It illuminated a portion of its walls and flooring.

I was silent.

After a while, my negative thinking suddenly presented itself.

_'Yeah, lets say there's no problem when it comes to her parenting. But she can place her daughter in a predicament caused by her blundering. It's not unlikely that later on, things which are being kept will be clear to Miyuki. And the poor little girl…I just don't know how she'll face it. Probably, her classmates will hate her, or she'll be afraid that no one will want to be friends with her_.'

_'But the question is…Is she really doing that immorality?_' That thought had me taken aback_. 'I only learned of it through speculations and rumors. Besides, those aren't the bestest things to rely on. It's highly feasible that they aren't true. In short, they are_ _unfounded.' _countered my pro-Shizuru brain.

_'There are witnesses! She definitely has another man and I firmly believe in it! She's nothing but a whore who doesn't see a single man as enough!'_ came the other, roughly refuting.

The other rivaling thought wanted to say something more but my dominant view of her was too obdurate.

_'And just think of it; she doesn't even abstain from the whole thing. She never denies what has been thrown at her. All she does is to remain undaunted about it all. As if she was enjoying what could've been the moment to lose face. I just abhor everything about that damn woman!'_

Unbeknownst to me, I was already in tears. I only felt them when they rolled sideways along my exhausted visage. My internal dispute went to a stop with that. Hastily, I sat up, astounded with my own self.

"Hell! Why am I crying?" I mumbled quite loudly, wiping the liquid away through the back of my hand. "This is insane." I whined, shoving my head to the nightstand. Eyeing the clock, it read two-thirty am.

"And it's morning."

Finally deciding to release the tension in my mind, and the reason behind the tears, I went back to lie down on the bedding. And slowly, I felt the weighing of my eyelids as weariness engulfed my body.

_'If only I could make that woman disappear without any restraints.'_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

It wasn't a surprise that I woke up the following morning feeling groggy. Despite of the only hours I managed to get for sleep, I was still obligated to wake up early for my morning class would be at exactly seven-thirty.

I was a fourth year college student at Fuuka University. Although I was undecided about what I wanted to take up initially, I gave a course for Advertising a go. I just thought, it'd be nice to share the same field as my father. Besides, I had a slight thing for any form of creativeness. So with the obvious, I ended up enjoying the course.

Anyway, after I stood out of the bed, I went in front of the mirror with my eyes half-closed. I still felt sleepy as I yawned. I took the brush from the table, fixing my disheveled locks. I noticed the bags under my eyes to be a little too annoying that I finally went completely awake. And that's when I recollected the major details from last night.

Shizuru and Miyuki were to be tenants at the Kuga household.

But that wouldn't happen immediately since it was discussed that they must return first at Kyoto to fix essential stuffs for the moving in. Miyuki's schooling issue was the most prioritized anyway. Given that she's enrolled back there, she needed school papers from the said academy for the transfer to be made possible. By father's recommendation; Shizuru picked Fuuka Preparatory School for Miyuki to attend.

I crossed the room towards the door later on. My school get-up was already prepared so, I just needed to go down the hall for the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped out of it. I took a halt to scan the left side of the corridor where my sibling's former room was.

I snorted before closing the frame behind, heading to my destination afterwards.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Soft mirthful sounds could be heard coming from the kitchen. I was walking along the hallway towards it. I was done grooming myself and so, the usual, breakfast was needed. The laughter erupted again as I entered the area. No one seemed to notice me yet though.

Father and Shizuru were seated where they once did last night. They're probably enjoying what the little girl was saying. Miyuki was looking giddy and excited about something while she sat beside her mother. I didn't notice that I was just standing there, witnessing such a happy moment when my niece called out.

"_Ara_, good morning, Papa!" came her little voice. At that, I was reminded that I must get used into her calling me that. Sure, I said it was just fine that she could. But that was last night, while things turned so sudden. Now, the peculiarity of it started to process on my head and I was a little hesitant whether to take it back or not. Even so, the very idea that it'd cause negativity on my niece made me have it as a big No-No.

I liked Miyuki that much.

I saw father and Shizuru twist their heads to my approaching form. The former gave me a greeting while the latter, well, she did the same. She wore that smile once more. As I ignored her, the scent of her filled my nostrils.

_'Why can't this woman understand that I hate her? She keeps on acting as if we're_ _chummies.'_ I thought as I greeted back at father and my little '_daughter_'. My old man apprehended that I purposely skipped in returning Shizuru's '_Good morning'_. And, I saw him get a thwarted look.

"Natsuki, I hope you understood what I told you yesterday through the phone." He only said while directly gazing at me. There was a newspaper on his hand. In front of him was a cup of tea that I surmised was courtesy of the ruby-eyed woman.

I knew what my father was talking about. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to comment on it. I only found myself avoiding eye contacts with any of them while I proceeded in pulling out a chair.

"Did you get a nice sleep, Papa?" Miyuki abruptly queried, observing my features. I was honestly thankful that that made my father avert his attention to the paper.

"Yes." I lied. However, my lips were curled up. "I bet you did too, eh?" My hands subconsciously reached for the bread and cheese on the desk.

"Yeah! The bed was so comfortable, that's why." She beamed then took a mouthful of cereals.

"Oh..that's good." I said as I spread the orange filling on the carb. I caught both my old man and the woman in a conversation at the corner of my eye. The latter later sipped on her tea.

"You know, Papa…I even had this very amazing dream." She resumed, spreading her arms widely at the second last word. I munched on the food, eager to listen on what she'd been saying. "Papa Shinji was there. And we were so happy. Mama was in it too." She giggled.

There was stillness among us three adults.

It's apparent how the mere mention of my brother's name had a huge effect on us. Although I doubted about Shizuru's side. Since her disgusting actions had made its way to us, I only saw her as an apathetic and selfish _nobody._

Of course, I for sure, knew that my father felt way different from her. And I, being the sister, was not an exception. Miyuki, probably because she was still young, wouldn't understand much about death or losing someone important. Furthermore, she was yet to be born when her father died, who I assumed, she only saw through pictures.

"I wanna dream about that again. But I guess Grandpa Hide and Papa Natsuki would be better in it." Miyuki told keenly as the silence was broken.

The little earned a benign comment from my father that made Shizuru chuckle. The daughter protruded a broad toothy grin causing me to smile as well. Truly, she was an adorable angel.

It didn't take long before all of us started to go on our own way. Shizuru and Miyuki had to return to Kyoto. Father had to attend work. While I, on the other hand, got a class. Hopping on my bike, I went on my way to the university.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

"She's back…"

"Who?"

I snorted. "The shameless slut in the family. I don't wanna think of it, but she's still a part of my kin."

"Ok, I don't know whom you're referring to. Be specific. I'm a little not in the mood to give you any hunches." Nao impatiently declared while a gum was stuck on her mouth.

Both of us were inside a lecture room along with other classmates; waiting for the arrival of our supposed-ever-early marketing professor, Miss Sanada. I wasn't expecting her to be late. In fact, I thought she was already inside before I arrived. If I only knew, I should've stayed longer on the bed.

I stared annoyingly at my bestfriend who, for some reason had decided to take the same course as mine. I knew she wasn't in to it and I didn't have a clue on why she pushed it through. Maybe she didn't like to be apart from me or she's just stupid.

"Will you stop feigning ignorance. I know you know whom I telling about."

"Whatever, Wolfy-Wolf." said she, rolling her eyes. "So, is it the Kyoto-woman you embarrassed publicly years ago?"

"She deserved it. It wasn't like they didn't know what she's done. She's famous for doing it and I bet, she got her group of fans who share her guts. I just told the truth and what they already knew." I ventured with utter sarcasm.

"You do really loathe her, huh? You're catty. Anyway, what's up with her now?" she shifted the weight of her head on her propped elbow at her desk. Making a balloon with the gum, a soft pop was heard after. "Did she bring her—uh—boyfriend or… husband along?"

"Yeah, I wonder about that too since she doesn't suffer any shame. Well, no, she didn't. If otherwise, both of them will get an intense kicking until they decide to kill themselves in." I was angry that I forgot how my voice had tuned up, making some of my classmates hover their gazes on me. I started to relax though.

"Eh? ! You aren't serious about that, are you? Geez! You're grim."

"I didn't mean about that…" I regretfully claimed. "I was just feeling angry…that's all."

Nao just stared at me. She seemed to be clearly examining my face. Then, I caught a tinge of pink come across her cheeks.

"You're acting weird. No, let me say it again…" I projected a quizzical look at her dazed form. "…weirder."

She flinched then quickly removed her anomalous stare from me. That blush was still there.

"Back to Shizuru-san…" she went on after a little while, her face quelling from its former state. "How come she thought of popping out after she'd gone missing for how long? Three? Two? years."

"Five, dumbass…five damn years. Don't you know how to count?" I asked, infuriated.

"Of course not!" came her caustic reply. "I won't bother myself of knowing such things. It's just numbers. Anyway, you haven't answered the question. So why'd she return?"

"She has a child."

I wasn't looking at her when I blurted that out. As I turned to face her again, there was astonishment in her expression. "Yeah, I was surprised either."

"You mean… a biological one? What did Kuga-san say about it?" her queries were continuous as she was interested to know further more.

"My father 's happy about it. And yes, she's really hers."

"And who's the father? Don't tell me she came all the way back from being away just to present that she got—uh—well, she's a she—daughter, courtesy of her who-knows-who? Isn't that a bit off?"

"I thought the same at first. But I cannot deny how much similar in appearance she got from my brother. Or even me. She's Shinji's, Nao. She's a Kuga."

The hyena didn't instantly comment on it. I thought she was in deep thought. "So…Shizuru-san carried your brother's child. But how did that happen since Shinji—"

I cut her off. "I dunno if she was telling the truth when she said that she was unaware of carrying a child until just days after brother died. And, why she was so sure that it was his? I should say she's pretty confident to disregard the likeliness of the child being her lover's. Who knows how many times she did the dirt with that man." I tersely explained.

Nao placed a finger under her chin, her eyes were wooly. Then, she looked up back at myself. "She's in to secrecy. Obviously, she never got to inform you about it before."

"Yeah, because according to her, she had her _'reasons'_ of doing so. By the way, my father asked them to move in to our house."

"Really? And she said _yes_?"

I nodded to that.

"But how's that? You hate her. Can you put up with that?"

I frowned.

"Tch! Tch! What must the poor Wolfy-Wolf do? She's doomed forever." she abruptly exaggerated.

"Shut up! Don't call me that! And I'm not hopeless—"

"Good morning, class."

A feminine voice gained my attention, interrupting my conversation with the red-head. I didn't notice her enter even.

My classmate's scampering movements and dragging of seats echoed through the room, indicating that they had left their _'businesses'_ to be all ears with the unexpected arrival of a familiar teacher. Nao and I on the other hand, did the same.

"Good morning again, I guess?" she said benignly, realizing her earlier greeting didn't get a proper response.

"Good morning, Ma'am." we chorused although on my part, I was not in the mood to be courteous. Nao, through my peripheral vision, tore of a piece of paper then placed the gum on it, which she removed from her mouth.

"Before I'll say what's important, perhaps some of you may know me already. But for those who don't; I'm Miss Fumi Himeno, from this department as well. Nice to meet all of you." A subtle bow came after. "Well, probably you're wondering what I'm doing here." A pause. "I'm a close friend of Miss Sanada and I want to inform you that she cannot attend your subject from this day onwards." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Various types of murmurings followed after that. We were all curious about what happened to our Marketing professor.

"Miss Sanada caught an accident last Saturday and is now under coma. Hopefully, we are to see her wake up from it sooner or later." The slight cracking on her tone was palpable. My classmates showed sympathy on their faces as they talked softly with one another.

While I felt sorry for Miss Sanada, I couldn't help but let the memory of Shinji enter my mind. I knew how it felt to almost lose someone. Or in my case, I really lost him and he wouldn't return anymore. But considering that Miss Sanada was under coma, it's safe to say that she still lived. Hope and prayer was all that's needed.

After quite a long pause, Ms. Fumi began again. The grief in her dissipated slowly.

"Since we cannot let you continue the class without someone to teach you; I'll be introducing your new Marketing teacher." Amusingly, her visage shaded a slight crimson for some reason. "Uhmmm… his actually new here so, this will be the first time for you to meet him. A-and he just got here from States."

Girlish giggles and curious mumblings started oozing about the lecture area. I and Nao were a tad feeling to pry about the identity of the teacher.

Miss Fumi darted her head left, towards the door. "Uhmm…You may now come in, S-sir." She thinly stuttered. That blush on her was lighting up a bit.

All the snooping forms in the place waited until the figure was visible. As he entered, I heard Nao gasp.

"Isn't he…"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ For the umpteenth time, thank you for those reviews I got from you. They're a great help. By the way, you guys, I can tell you're really thinking about how this story will go…and I'm just so glad you had come up with pretty good guesses. Nonetheless, I won't tell you yet if your hunches are getting accurate or far from it because, where's the thrill? Spoilers are no fun, eh? but good job with those guesses. And thank you for enjoying the story so far._

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** Stiff-necked Home_


	5. Chapter IV: Stiffnecked Home

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Stiff-necked Home**_

* * *

All the meddling forms in the place waited until the figure went visible. As he entered, I heard Nao gasp.

"Isn't he…"

It took me quite a while before I could fully comprehend why the red-head had that reaction. I followed the said man's striding form at the classroom's front. Then he halted quite beside Miss Fumi, giving her a light bow. I heard him thank her for the very little introduction from earlier.

A vehement prodding was felt on my left shoulder, causing me to project a curt glance at the doer.

"That hurts." I claimed, half-whispering.

She didn't seem fazed so, she leaned in closer to me, not taking her eyes off the male teacher. "That man… isn't he the one who bumped into you the other day? My goodness! He's really gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is. But no hitting on him. Since he's our teacher, Nao. You know the rules." I answered quite knowingly.

"Tch! Party pooper! You're just envious. I know you're crushing on me." she retorted inaudibly that I didn't quite catch because my attention went back to the man who now replaced Miss Fumi at the podium.

"Were you saying something?"

"Nothing, I only said _'What a coincidence that he happens to be our teacher'._"

"Yeah." was my only reply.

Miss Fumi had stated her goodbye and went on exiting the room. The soft but obvious giggling sounds still remained.

The said dark-haired guy turned on his back, taking a chalk with him as he started scrawling a tad huge Kanji characters on the board. When he was done, he about-faced releasing an expression that could absolutely rival Shizuru's.

"Good day to each of you." He started congenially and coolly. That earned him quiet squeals among the girls and some from the confused ones.

"Good day to you too, Sir." came our mixed voices.

"I think you haven't heard about my name yet. So class, as you can see on the board, my name is Kanzaki Reito.. You can call me Sir Kanzaki or Sir Reito either."

There was that familiar fangirling reaction from the mob again and it didn't look to subdue any sooner.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. I hope we'll all get along well until this semester ends."

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, you got questions, Miss…?" he trailed off by the end, waiting for the student to deliver her name to which she announced barely a second after.

"—Munakata, Sir, Munakata Shiho." She stood up, looking behind her circle of friends who were silently sniggering on their seats, then back to the professor.

"Oh, Miss Munakata, what is it?"

"Just Shiho, Sir. It's just fine with me. I don't have anything against it." she suggested quite eagerly, sticking out a cutesy-cutesy face that caused me to be inwardly pissed and disgusted.

_'Bold flirt.'_

Seeing the professor to be not taken aback even a bit with the 'little' implication, he released a smile.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not like to cause any misinterpretations with the people in this department. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Miss Munakata." he bluntly claimed, still with that calm grin.

Of course, that was sort of a slap to the pink-haired girl's pride. And I thought majority of the students in the class were clapping their hands invisibly for that. I was proud to become one of them though and I knew Nao seconded to it as well. Shiho Munakata was just a shameless bitch who's suited to be bashed along with her fellow desperate groupies.

The embarrassment of quite open rejection was evident in Shiho's form through a fuming crimson that was displayed across her small countenance. Her circle of friends went brooding, sharing the shame. I wondered why they didn't get use to it though since they'd been prone into getting the same treatment whenever they would try hitting on a teacher openly. Well, _privately?_ Perhaps that's a whole new matter.

_'I suppose they just love what they're doing._' I thought in mordancy. '_How low can they get?'_

After a while, the girl said, squirming, although it seemed she was only doing that to prolong her _'conversation'_ with the professor "But, I don't find any wrong in that." She feigned, ignoring the point. "Right, girls?" to her friends, she turned. Before they could say something more, Mr. Kanzaki intervened.

"Well, Ms. Munakata, maybe this isn't the right place to be talking about what you wanna say." It was politely said. "Anyway, is that what you wish to tell earlier when you lifted your hand?"

Shiho's short-lived chagrin was domineered by her usual audacity. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose when she bent on the table while her arms were on her desk, making her cleavage squeeze to bulge out through her '_quite_' impudent outfit. But I thought, knowing her, it was done intently.

_'How whorish!_' I grimly stated, hoping for the scene before us to come to an end. Swerving my nonchalant stare at my bestfriend, she was a tad absorbed by it. '_Whatever.'_

"No, actually, Sir Reito." My male classmates that were seated before her ogled at her almost showing front. They were obviously taking pleasure at what she's doing.

_'Why won't she just say whatever she wants quickly? So she can seat down already and so we could continue on what we must be doing in this class! Bitch girl! 'ruins my day.'_ I ranted mentally.

"Me and my friends wanted to know." she resumed, straightening up after deciding that she wouldn't get to make her subject drool over her. "Are you dating someone at the moment? Because…" she paused, pretending to be hesitant. "…because we think of you as…as SUPER HOT!" she shamelessly said aloud, screeching with her groupies as she sat on her chair after.

Mr. Kanzaki, although a tad expecting the question, didn't give an urgent reply. He only stood there, wearing a small grin.

_'As if they do really care whether the man is already taken or not, duh?'_

"Sir, we heard you just came from America ." a guy uttered quite loudly.

"Yeah, what's like to be there?" another one asked, making the very first question hardly answered.

Reito chuckled gently. "Looks like I'm getting interrogated at the very first day of my class. Curious, aren't you guys? Nonetheless, I think , _Yes_, I must tell you a little of my background."

"I won't be surprised if he's going to claim that he's a billionaire. He looks like one. If only…" Nao's voice went alive after a while. I wasn't getting a clue on what followed her last two words though.

"Yes, as Miss Fumi had previously informed you, I have just gone from abroad. And, I stayed there for years. Then, when I decided that I'd go into teaching, I chose to return here in Japan to pursue the career. Seeing Fuuka University to be a good choice, now, here I am even if I'm just a substitute. Definitely, I'm not saying what happened to Miss Sanada is a good thing for me to take this job."

"Sir, what about my query?" Shiho interjected.

Reito landed a non-committal glare at the girl although still cladding that familiar smirk. The pink-haired girl giggled, taking that as a romantic response from him.

"Yes, I am."

I wasn't really into being perceptive, but I thought I felt an air of uncertainty in his voice; like he wasn't entirely sure about what he said. Dropping off that nonsense idea from my mind, Shiho's disappointed reaction echoed throughout the room.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Because he thought, being familiar first with the students was a must, Reito called each one of our names written on his class list. Peering on it, he called on to the thirteenth name.

"Ise Minami."

The said pupil stood up from her seat. A blush was evident on her countenance, finding the clean floor quaintly interesting. She didn't initiate any glance on the professor's way as the latter familiarized himself with her look; seemingly taking no malice for a couple of seconds.

"You may sit down now, Miss Ise." He said later on at which the girl did. He returned his eyes on the paper, disclosing the next one.

"Kazuoka Tsukushi."

My female classmate did the drill. Same as with the previous girls that were called, she also wore a flushed face. Albeit unlike Ise, her eyes fidgeted anywhere except on Reito's direction.

"Thank you , Miss Kazuoka." He went on courteously while the girl occupied her seat. Three more names passed by before it reached mine.

Outlandishly enough, he stared at my name from the clipboard longer than he did with the former ones before he said it aloud.

"Kuga…" my first name didn't quickly follow. Setting his attention to my standing figure, there, he resumed. "…Natsuki…"

If he took long telling my name; that he also did with staring at me. Of course, being myself, I glanced back nonchalantly. I wasn't like the others to be caught with his attractive feature, so getting myself squirm girlishly didn't happen.

Observing him, I couldn't figure out if he was racking dirty thoughts with how weirdly he's taking time with just familiarizing me. His Shizuru-like smile wasn't present while he did that. I didn't know if my classmates were noticing it, but it's a wonder why he was acting that way.

_'What's wrong with him?_' I queried mentally. I realized he didn't do that when he bumped into me first. Or he did? And I just didn't notice? '_Is he having a love-at-first-ah no, love-at-second-sight with me? No, maybe he's just not expecting to meet me again. After all, this is a coincidence!'_

His yellow pools drifted back to the paper before I could remind him that my time of examination was finally over.

"Munakata Shiho" was what he said next.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Days had gone by. And as bargained for, Shizuru and Miyuki arrived from Kyoto . Without further speculations, bringing with them were duffel bags and piles of boxes containing their necessities which were just enough to be accommodated by the expensive-looking white car. Parked at the spacious garage, I wondered why I didn't get to see it the first time they came.

I was doing some homework in my room a while back when father called out for me to acknowledge the newly-arrived girls. I gladly did oblige because I knew Miyuki was there.

"Papa!" Miyuki's little voice rang, swiftly hovering to me after the moment her mother unclosed the passenger's door from the inside. I was greeted with an affable hug that I returned as I bent to her level; slightly not feeling awkward with what she called me. " I missed you." she said truthfully.

My father, who had decided to go home early, escaping from work just to welcome his daughter and grandchild, chuckled for a reason I wasn't so sure of. Maybe it's because of the '_Papa'_ thing or he was simply glad to see the child once more. He stood next to me, witnessing the interaction.

"I missed little Miyuki, too." That was my sincere reply, feeling the girl's embrace tighten around me for a while. Then, she pulled off from it. While staring at me—that I thought became a habit of hers—her lips formed into a broad smile.

"I was so excited to return here…to see you again, and Grandpa too." She beamed, averting her gaze from me to father. I saw her scamper towards him, who seemed to have morphed his attention to the older tawny-haired female going out of the car.

Father jerked a little at the suddenness of Miyuki's embrace around his legs, causing him to look down at her. A gentle grin came after that as he reached lower to her, reciprocating the affection.

"How's my pretty tiny Sunshine?" he asked as he placed his hands under her arms, lifting her off the ground, up to him. She giggled eagerly at the action.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Did you know? We came back to say hello to Papa Shinji and Grandma Saeko." Father laughed. "Just like days ago, Mama brought those long cigarettes—_Ara!_ Wait…" she trailed off, placing a finger under her chin to think.

As I took a dekko at her doing that, I thought I was seeing a small Shizuru, for the woman had a habit of doing such pose. Certainly, she was like her mother in some ways.

"_Ara,_ I didn't know Miyuki thinks of them as cigars…" Shizuru intervened after I had forgotten that she was there. She presented her usual self with elegance as she came approaching. Her car key dangled through her slim index finger.

The younger emerald-eyed girl chortled. "Mama, I forgot what those are called. Uhmm…but I know they're…"

She started thinking again, still being held by father's strong right arm. My old man by the way, was enjoying how his grandchild did.

"_Ara!_ Now I remember! Incense! They're incenses! Right, Mama?" Looking at her mother, her eyes hoped that her memory was correct.

Shizuru expressed her always present smirk, nodding mildly to Miyuki's query.

"…And the purple flowers, I was the one who placed them on Papa Shinji and Grandma's resting place. I prayed really hard that they'll remain happy." The little girl incessantly talked while my brain processed that my earlier suspicion about the stuff at the cemetery days ago were confirmed to be from them.

_'As if I would believe that she's sincere to be there. Who does she think she's playin' at?_" my begrudging self began once more about the woman.

The said Kyoto-lady dipped her head first before she was greeted warmly by my father. He gave her a gentle squeeze through his unoccupied left arm since Miyuki was yet in his right.

"My daughter, how have you been doing? It's been just days but I missed both of your presence." He uttered after they pulled away. He looked back at the child in his arm then to Shizuru again.

"_Ara_, I've been actually feeling good, Father. It's nice to be back here. And I guess, my Miyuki is feeling the same way too."

"Well, she is." father remarked, grinning benignly.

Shizuru's cardinal pools sailed to my direction. Without further ado, I rewarded her a vindictive glare. She protruded her undying smile, much to my chagrin. A light bow from her came after.

"Nice to see you again, Natsuki."

Father's heed was upon me, waiting for how I would approach to Shizuru's pleasantry. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I considered that it's hard since I never felt like returning any sign of welcome to her.

'_What's with her? She knows how we are and yet, she goes around doing that like I'm happy having her here. Well, I'm greatly not pleased to see her!'_

My father kept his eyeing on me while Shizuru rapidly drew her gaze back to Miyuki and him. After speaking, she seemingly expected no reply from me and that action hinted that she greeted me out of courtesy. She was always the polite one anyway.

'_A polite fraudulent slut.'_

I shammed that I wasn't hipped of my father's stare. But I knew that there in his eyes, complete disappointment could be seen. I couldn't blame him for that though. He had been telling me off to warm up around the woman. He thought it was for the better for me to forgive and forget since hatred wouldn't do any help. And I knew that.

However, it was merely obvious how I was so adamant about it. Even if it would be just feigning that I didn't harbor bitterness for her, I found it difficult to do. I was never good at hiding my emotions, especially if they're such burdening as virulence.

I couldn't deem myself imparting to the woman positive words or simple claims even though father and Miyuki were around. At least, being only silent and let my own eyes do the talking was the thing I could pull off. And it's less overt rather than letting my mouth open.

"Maybe we should go first inside before getting your things out. I'm sure the trip was a little exhausting." my father suggested, averting his eyes from me. Eventually, he put that soft and calm smile on his quite wrinkled face, as if forgetting how I repelled Shizuru in front of him.

"I agree to that, Father."

We were about to go back in the house when Miyuki spasmodically blurted out something, making the three of us sweep glances at her.

"Wait, my Yue-chan!" Miyuki had a troubled expression across her tiny visage. "She's still inside the car."

Father, who still carried her, released a quizzical look. Even I was confused whom she's talking about that I absently landed a questioning stare at the person I scorned.

"I'll get her , Mama." she resumed, asking father politely to put her down that which he did. She scuttled for the car as the three of us followed her form.

"So Miyuki brought with her a friend?" His question was aimed at Shizuru but his eyes were glued to his grandchild.

"Yes, but I believe you've met her days ago already." Shizuru quoted, sniggering to herself for some cause. "Even Natsuki have seen her." She added, giving me a sidelong glance that was reciprocated by my glare.

"_Ara_, Mama, the door's locked." My niece called out from beside the passenger's door.

The mother broke her gaze from me as she spun, giggling at Miyuki.

"_Ara, Ara, Kannin na,_ my Miyuki. Mama just forgot." She moved towards where her daughter was while pressing a button on the key holder, causing a high-pitched sound to emanate from the car. It finally unlocked.

Miyuki didn't tarry long for Shizuru to do the opening of the car's wing. She briskly did it herself. From my place, I heard her apologize to Yue-chan followed by Shizuru's laughter. And as my niece got out from the car, there I cackled to myself.

'_So that's Yue-chan.'_

My father didn't conceal his beguilement. "You're right, Shizuru. We've met Yue-chan. We weren't just properly introduced to her."

The little girl lifted up her puppy stuff toy excitedly while wearing a very wide grin. Even though my niece would act maturely, her natural childish side couldn't just be taken away. After all, she's still a kid.

"_Ara_, yes! Grandpa, this is Yue-chan. Yue-chan, this is my Grandpa Hide." she chimed. She then turned to me, unexpectedly reaching for my hand. "Yue-chan, this is my Papa. Papa Natsuki, this is Yue-chan."

I barely made a comment when she tugged my hand with her. "I know Yue-chan has met Mama." She uttered. "But, introducing her the second time won't hurt, eh?"

I caught on father's good-natured laughter again from behind. Obviously, he's entertained with his grandchild.

"Mama, this is Yue-chan and Yue-chan, this is my beautiful Mama…Mama Shizuru." As she said that, her small fingers didn't leave mine. Instead, they tightened even more. I didn't know why she was doing that though. "Papa," she looked up to me jubilantly. "I want you to hold Yue-chan for a while."

No questions asked, I just did what she told me to do. _'Yue-chan doesn't really differ with Duran.'_I thought while I held the stuff animal on my right.

I saw Miyuki grab her parent's right hand to her own, making Shizuru slightly bend down from the abrupt pulling. Like I and father, we didn't have any idea behind the little girl's actions.

Seeing the three of us now, Miyuki was sandwiched by me and Shizuru while she grasped on our hands. I was baffled but I only watched as she snickered to herself.

Father stared for a while longer at our figures and promptly, he freed a look of apprehension about something I couldn't put a finger on.

"Well, what else are we doing here? Let's get inside." He smiled while Miyuki pulled us with her.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

It's not that I whole-heartedly did it. But since I couldn't just stand there while my father and Shizuru unloaded the vehicle with the latter's stuff, not to mention my niece wanted to help as well but too little to fetch such loads that her mother didn't allow; I voluntarily lend them a help. So, I wouldn't appear useless.

'_Who wants to be worthless?'_

Although I practically did Shizuru a favor, the idea was jostled away as it veered to the thought that doing it wouldn't kill me. Aside from that, I did it for Miyuki. And why would I calculate the sickening woman in everything I do that concerned my niece? The hell I cared about that woman.

"Shizuru…" it was father's voice. I spotted him straighten up from the kitchen counter after placing last of the boxes that came all the way from the automobile down to the room's floor.

Most of their belongings were carried upstairs since it's likely from my view that they contained personal stuffs. Having a glimpse of the medium-sized box as I crossed the dining room to the fridge for a drink; I already had this nagging feeling about what was inside it.

_'There's no room to wonder if it's her precious tea set or not. It'll just be a shame to not be aware of how much of a tea freak she is.'_

"…about Miyuki's new school." Father followed up as he caught on my figure, turning back his focus to the woman after. Shizuru, who had her interest on father, cradled a glass of water(?) with her. She seemed to have overlooked on my presence. "When will you get her enrolled at prep-school?"

"Probably, tomorrow, Father. So, she can start attending the class next week. My little girl has been persistent to see her new school. More or less, I'll get her around with me to check on it." Her eyes subtly flickered to my direction while I indulged myself with the liquid. I practically paid no regard to it though. I wasn't in the mood to counter her with my death-glare.

"Oh! She's pretty unlike the other kids who're afraid of going to class. She's the opposite…so eager to do things…very independent." claimed him, with unending amazement. He budged a chair on the dining area to seat down, offering Shizuru to do the same in the end in which she obliged.

I strode for the lavatory with my emptied glass, hearing both of them converse on things I averted my mind from. _'Ah, yes…school work. I still need to finish it._' Aiming to leave the area after a while, I halted near the dining table when my father uttered my name unexpectedly.

"Natsuki." He said from his seat. I didn't require checking on that the other person had her eyes on me. I just knew it.

I stood there, waiting for him to recommence his talking. But then, it was just bizarre why I suddenly felt uncomfortable and self-conscious when I caught a glimpse of Shizuru. She was intently gazing at me with those blood-tainted orbs of hers.

"You got a morning class the next day?" was my dad's question.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled at my own distracted self.

The older Kuga expressed a bum look." Are you thinking about something?" he queried.

"Ah…no, Nothing." I quickly answered. "What were you saying again, Father?"

"I was asking if you got a morning class tomorrow."

I shook my head faintly. "I have afternoon and evening classes though."

"That's good." He was satisfied. "Well, I want you to accompany your sister and niece to the university since its preparatory department is just around it. And, you're familiar enough with the way to guide them there." he continued as a-matter-of-factly. "That is, if you won't tell me that you suddenly have an urgent subject at the day."

'_When did father become a mind reader?'_

"Father," It wasn't me. "I think Natsuki has some work to continue in the morning." It's the tawny-haired woman's accented voice. "We'll be just fine, Miyuki and I. I don't want to bother Natsuki into it. We can manage, Father. The car has it's navigator to guide us on our way there." She reasoned placidly.

"I'm going with them." I declared to oppose what Shizuru wanted to happen although it favored my part. I glared at her then. "Don't think about flannelling yourself. I'm doing this for my niece." It was uttered severely.

I was only too aggravated to realize that I wasn't supposed to be rude to her in front of father. However, it's good that Miyuki was left at the entertainment room so she didn't get to see me do that to her mother. But I didn't regret doing it anyway.

"Mind your attitude, Natsuki." my old man worded out. In his voice was authority that caused me to behave. Swerving his glance to Shizuru, the woman showed that she was fine with what I had just said.

Father heaved out a breath. "Forgive her. I don't know how long she'd be that stubborn." There was a second sigh.

"I can handle it, Father. Don't stress yourself over it. Nonetheless…" she assured, trailing off. Her pools gently returned to mine. "…I find it explainable; her actions. I understand what she's going through."

A creased a brow.

"This is just a surprise! So you understand? Finally! You knew how vile and utterly—" I had barely expressed my point when father intruded.

"—I suppose this isn't a great time to start your senseless and irrational blabbering, Natsuki." He stated stiffly, creating that usual effect on me. I succumb into silence although fists were clenched in the throes of frustration. "Now, don't go around telling me that you're about to show that behavior in front of your niece the very next day as you come with them."

I knew father was aware that I couldn't do that. But seeing that he still needed some clarification, I replied silently.

"I won't."

Oddly however, as I took in Shizuru's profile, there was a glint of fret looming upon her. Knowing her, the expression hastily morphed into her trademark feature that left me to think what was the worried look for.

"I do hope so." He earnestly answered as I drove my attention back to him. "I know you still got things to do. You may now go." It was finally told with his usual considerate tone.

Gently dipping my head to excuse myself, I walked off the room, adorning a not-so-happy look on my face. Even so, while I did that; I felt something burning a hole at the back of my headl. Too lazy to find out the cause, I disappeared out of the door without looking back.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

"_Ara! Ara_! My new school is huge!" Miyuki exclaimed in awe. Her pea green orbs were wide as she scoured over the entirety of the preparatory department from the parking lot where we were. She had just gone from hastily leaping out of the car, scurrying around the lot to get a better view of it.

I got rid of my bike's engine as I had parked it beside Shizuru's auto. A feeling of nostalgia abruptly washed over me, making me still for a while after pulling out the motor stand. I wasn't wearing my helmet by the way.

Sure, the department was never a meter away from the collegiate campus. But seeing no reason to take a visit and probably a tad superfluous to cross my insane brain to bother, this was actually my first time setting foot on the very place after how many years.

Ever since I started attending school, Fuuka (State) University had always been my Alma Mater. Considering I was currently a student of the prestigious school still, one must say, I was quite the loyal pupil. Well, I was far from being remorseful staying attached to it. I didn't mind in truth. And on the contrary, I felt so grateful. For if it didn't go that way, I wouldn't be able to meet such important people in my life;

My longtime friends.

I managed to gain quite a few but they're the best. It's just unfortunate to get stuck with a person like Nao 'till now. Thanks to her extremely evident stalking of me which of course, being her, a counter of numerous denials was always the drill. However, even if she's that unstable, I couldn't just throw her away simply because I had grown on to her presence. She's my bestfriend but most of the time, I tended to forget she was.

A slight thud from my left side interrupted my stupor. My head fleeted to the hasty sound just to see that it was only the chestnut-tressed woman having closed the car's wing. She roamed her crimson-dyed eyes about the gothic building then walked towards Miyuki's enthusiastic figure.

"A little huge for just a primary branch." She was mainly talking to herself with a finger against her chin, one arm crossing under her breast akin to hugging herself.

Miyuki, noticing her Mama beside her, gazed up. "See Mama! Grandpa Hide was right. It's going to be fun staying in here." She giggled, agitated.

Shizuru's downcast eyes were upon her child, absent-mindedly adjusting her fashionably purpled bag on her right shoulder. She chuckled softly.

"_Ara_, my Miyuki seems excited." She arched closer to her, placing her hands on knees. "I'm sure you'll get good friends at the very first day, tons of them."

"Definitely." She replied at once. Giddiness was visible on her. Shizuru remained to be entangled with glee while she gently stroked her child's half-tied honey locks. "And then, I'll get to show-off my Papa Natsuki to them."

The caressing stopped, traded by Shizuru's straightening form, her genuine smile became apparent. She said nothing in particular as her hand slipped from the little girl.

I, on the other hand, almost tripped at Miyuki's last claim. I was bounded to where they were when it was heard.

'_She's going to do that?_' I thought, disturbed. '_I don't have a problem with Miyuki being proud of me. In fact, it's flattering. To say, she barely know things about me and yet, the closeness and affection she's showing—not that I mind—is simply overwhelming. But presenting me in a male-required title is absolutely unsettling. To think, people might assume that Shizuru and I—wait! Where's this going? Crap! What absurdity was I thinking?'_I wasn't aware that my visage was already contorted with disgust at the latter thought.

"Papa!" my niece called out, interfering my ponderings. I noted that she was scooting over my direction. Instinctively, I spread my arms to catch her in an embrace. Her cute snickers pleasantly echoed through my ear. Like Miyuki, I was grinning. She was the one who pulled out first.

"Let's walk around! C'mon" Forthwith, I sensed her little hand around my bigger one, yanking me with her.

"Where's Yue-chan, Miyuki?" I inquired out of the blue. I sauntered beside her as we came near Shizuru.

She didn't reply quickly. Instead, she reached for her mother's hand who I thought was caught off-guard. I wasn't sure since she's wearin' her façade. "I left her at the car."

Just like the last time, she was in between me and Shizuru. Her right hand was holding my left while her other was grasping her mother's slim right. She sniggered afterwards.

"I told her I won't be able to carry her around this time." She resumed. Her grip tightened as she said that. With a huge smirk, she advanced a small step, causing as to follow her lead again.

"Let's go, Mama, Papa."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ oh my goodness! I extremely apologize for last chapter's very very patent error—especially to the first three reviewers who got to come a cross it. That happens when a lazybone like me doesn't read over the work before even posting it. * dips head 1000 times* GOMENASAI!_

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**__ Father Figure_


	6. Chapter V: Father Figure

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter V: Father Figure**_

* * *

Flip.

_" The Japanese Military had undergone…"_

Flip.

_"Eiji Sawakita steals the ball and is…"_

Flip.

_"Who will emerge as the winner…"_

Flip.

And that was what I had been doing for the past few minutes: unable to find a suitable show to entertain myself.

Two hours ago, I had arrived from a night class- feeling like basking already at the softness of my bed the very moment I had just set my foot on our doorstep. But, it didn't go that way as I arrived home.

Inquietude presented itself once more. So instead of going straight for a sleep, I only managed to sit up on the bed, wearing my sleepwear as the remote in my hand did its work incessantly.

_" Kimi ga suki datto sakebitai…"_

Flip.

"_Bestfriends Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka had finally confessed!"_ announced a random showbiz reporter as his news had my eyes tuned in to the screen longer than the previous ones.

_"These two popular members of the famous all-female band- Hokagou Tea Time- had just admitted through an interview, during their third major concert in Budokan, that their feelings for each other have always been naught nearer to being platonic at all. According to them, they had kept—"_

It faded to black.

Mindlessly letting the controller out of my hold, I stowed away both of my arms behind my head along with the falling of my back upon the mattress.

"Who would have thought…" I whispered.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

It wasn't long until I felt thirst rouse from my throat, causing me to slither off where I laid. My foot silently strode for the door's direction, stopping for a second to open it.

I expected no one to be awake since the second floor hallway was dark. Albeit it was like that, the light along the staircase was on, dimly illuminating the way.

I didn't bother to turn the lights on, so my instinct led my legs to the corner where the kitchen was situated. However, having the earlier supposition that I was the only one not asleep; I was put on a thin surprise by someone's presence when I entered.

The person didn't seem to notice me standing there at the doorway since there was no illuminant. The sole thing that brightened a very small part of the area was the lighted bulb above the counter where in the figure was seating primly.

_'The nuisance.'_I grimly stated to myself. After all, she's the very cause why I couldn't get my rest.

The Kyoto-woman's cardinal orbs were downcast; as if she's unconsciously staring down at her tea. Its aroma never failed to reach my sense of smell despite the distance I was in from it. Her air was non-committal and there was no trace of that smile she's so famous of.

She was musing.

And then she mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. Interestingly, she abruptly protruded what seemed to be depression through a rare sigh, making me quirk a brow. I stared at her once-again stress-free seated form while she sipped on her tea like a proper lady.

_'Proper? She's no proper woman at all! The nerve! It's likely that she's sulking about that she won't be free anymore to meet up with her pretty boyfriend. Look how she broods over it!'_ I sardonically pondered on.

My right hand voluntarily fumbled through the wall, aiming for the light switch. The moment it went on, I took notice of Shizuru recoiling of unexpectedness. Her eyes did a little widening for a second as they landed on me. The very subtle distortion on her face instantly morphed into something far away from what she once looked like seconds ago.

She serenely smiled.

I made a beeline for the fridge, openly ignoring her. My visage was scrunched up a bit to imply that I didn't like her being there. I never gave her even a single glimpse as I reached the cooling appliance.

"Thank you for the company a while ago." she drawled from her seat.

No answer came.

I filled my glass with water, immediately slurping on it within seconds. I saw her stand through the corner of my eye, only to have the illuminant at the counter turn off by her. She went back on the high chair afterwards as I replenished my glass.

Nothing was being heard but the reserved pouring of liquid on a container. The opening and closing of the huge electronic box came later on, creating a subtle thud. I turned on my heels, purposely landing a terse glare at the woman.

She wasn't looking back.

Her small gems were closed as she brought the tea cup's rim between her lips through her piano fingers. The second she opened her sight, I was already stepping out of the place. Reflexively, I gripped tightly on the brittle glass container while I walked away. It's like—at any moment—I'd find myself spilling blood on my hand if I'd continue to do so.

"Natsuki…" she unexpectedly breathed out.

It was uttered so gently that I should have not caught on it. But my ears were just being sensitive. I found myself taking a halt near the doorway while my back still faced her. It was only peculiar why I didn't have the will to whirl around and take a look at her.

Was I unnerved?

The unexplainable feeling instantly vanished as I firmly let out bitter words to escape my lips through gritted teeth. Although still, I never reeled to see her or whatever expression she showed.

"Will you just refrain from calling me by my name?" a pause. "It disgusts me."

Shizuru didn't speak as an exchange. And that I knew, she wouldn't in the first place. She was always like that, which I had been rancorous about ever since. The slight harangue that I had started wasn't granted with a follow-up for I already stormed out of the room.

The woman was only left alone with nothing but the moonlight to trade her form into a silhouette through the kitchen window. What transpired after that was none of my concern.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

My right hand fickled effortlessly on a once blank white paper using a pencil. I had been stuck on my working table while getting used with the idea that even if school was out—there would always be school plates to get in the way.

I scowled at the thought.

The swivel chair that I was seating on created a small creak when I slightly adjusted my swollen rear caused by not being able to stand up within the past hour. For a change, I half-lifted my upper left leg to have my right hind limb folded, and get a portion of my foot to lie beneath the said former leg.

After doing so, I began to scrawl on the paper again. Sketching wasn't that hard. But doing it twenty times and more on separate sheets was so fagging. Needless to say, detailing and having it colored on the computer were still excluded.

Well, it's not like I'd be submitting them at the very next day. But knowing it'd be the next day's tomorrow made no difference for me. So, instead of procrastinating and have them continued the next day, I had settled on finishing them all within a single day.

I didn't like to bother myself before I sleep that I'd yet to be doing things related to school the following morning. Aside from that, everyone needed rest—a free day. I wanted a time where in I'd just find myself sprawled on my bed; racking no worries about anything.

_'But that's pretty impossible.'_

It was my mind that spoke. It actually stopped my tired hand from what it had been busy about. Without notice, I grimaced, casting my head away from the drawing to look up; not really caring about where my eyes landed.

_'Peace of mind will never exist as long as she's here'_—as long as I'd see her as someone unneeded, a pest and—

Knock. Knock.

I swerved a glance at where it was coming from. But I wasn't in the mood to guess who was behind it. I realized that the door was unlocked so I only managed to speak from my seat.

"Come in."

I waited for the thick board to fling open and reveal the visitor. After seconds, I found myself sparsely stunned at the figure that was slowly ejected from the obstruction.

"Papa." she greeted with a grin.

"M-Miyuki?" I uttered, staring at how she padded small steps _so_ carefully—that I didn't notice the thing on her grasp which caused her to move slowly. When I finally did, I instantly left my chair and hurried to her.

It's funny how I suddenly didn't let myself do my original aim of taking the small tray from her tiny hands even though I bothered motioning to her. Probably the reason was between: _I wanted to observe how a small kid like her-primly carry such a thing around that one wouldn't realize that she's a li'l person;_ and; _I kinda despised the idea of hurting the girl's pride? Was that it?_

_'She likes to be self-reliant'_I mused, trying to just assist my niece to where she was leading to.

"_Ara_, these aren't supposed to be placed on a table where someone works. They might spill and ruin what had Papa worked on." she told herself but was enough for me to hear as she stopped. Tilting her head up to me, she grinned, exposing her pearly white teeth.

The emanation of my amused mirth became apparent.

Sweeping her grass-colored eyes on something, she suggested "Perhaps, it won't be a trouble if I'll have this propped on that table, ne, Papa?" She was talking about the aptly situated low-table at the opposite of my bed.

"No problem, Sweety." I guided her there, taking notice of how her tawny mane was fashioned differently today. Her locks were entirely gathered to her head's right side, forming a single bun. A chopstick-like material was stuck on it. It made her appear so incredibly adorable.

_'I see how mothers-to-be prefer to have baby girls. They can dress or fix them up like a doll.'_

As I observed the little lass, I mentally noted the way she handed down the contained receptacle on the low table; so meticulous—although still incomparable to her mother since the latter was—

_'Ok, why is that woman always barging inside my thoughts? Curse it! I need just a single time to have my mind in repose. Just please!'_I ended up scolding myself.

"_Ara_, Papa, are you ok?" Miyuki asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah—I'm definitely fine." I said without thinking. "See this?" I pointed at my own face while projecting a smirk. I wondered what made my niece query on it though.

She lifted a finger against her chin, eyes forming a curiosity. "But Papa, your face was creased, like you were mad at something just a second ago. Is my Papa Natsuki really feeling fine? I'll call on Mama if you aren't. She's just behind the door. Wait for me, I'll look for her."

She was already scampering for the half-closed door when I answered, not liking the idea. "Miyuki, no, it's truly ok. No need to call on her. Everything's fine."

Miyuki had stopped on her heels at that. The fret that was painted across her visage slowly departed. That caused her to come back near me, getting convinced about what I claimed.

_'Is she just really standing outside the door?'_Contemplating on it, I was glad that the woman didn't dare enter my haven though._'Good, she knows her place.'_

"Papa, time to eat your meal."

I wasn't aware that I had been staring at the door when Miyuki's tiny voice made me swivel my attention to her. I smiled once more, not really catching what she had said. Absent-mindedly, I shifted my pea-green pools to the small holder as she removed what it contained. She placed them neatly on the knee-leveled desk.

"You mean, those are mine?" it was a stupid question_. 'Of course, why would she bring it up here if it wasn't mine?'_ My mind was just a little slow to process lately.

"_Ara_, yes, Papa." she affirmed.

What was prepared didn't accommodate the idea of declining to eat it. Just looking at it would make one drool a river. A big slice of an elegant fruitcake lied upon a midget plate and a small glass of what smelt like an iced tea—enough for the little girl to carry on her young arms.

Shizuru made them.

"Thank you!" I realized that we were still standing, so I gladly asked her to sit down with me on the _tatami._ The thought of her Mama—who might be waiting for her outside—wasn't raised.

"Mama and I decided to bring these up here because we thought you haven't gone out to eat anything after lunch. I'm upset that you are wearing yourself out though." She twisted her head to me, allowing a concerned look to form on her young face. "I don't want to see my Papa Natsuki over-working on things. I know it's inevitable, but rest first, ok?"

It's startling that she—calling me _Papa_—sounded natural already. Unlike the first time she did, which was absolutely peculiar. Now, I was somehow a little comfortable with it. But still, having it said in public was still not my thing.

"Don't worry, little one…" I said. I reached out my hand to cup her small countenance as my heart felt warm to how much care she had shown. "…Papa's alright and she's getting a break like how a certain good girl wants. Who likes to upset a cute little lady anyway? No one, of course." I lightly gave her cheek a pinch.

She giggled at the gesture and I sent her to move closer to me as I gave her a tight embrace. Her expression was joyous once more.

"Mama was _worried_ about you, too."

That banned any emotion to appear on my face.

Miyuki tore herself away from me, sailing her sight on mine. When I noticed that she seemed to be reading my inner thoughts, I flashed her a grin. She rewarded me one in return. After a short moment, she stood up while her glance pierced on something. The giddiness on her tripled although there was a slight surprise etched on it.

I saw her scamper for what I was yet to figure out. And then, I eventually knew it. She happily stood and ogled through the multiple stuff toys and action figures that I had displayed on a divider. I noted how she was so eager to touch them but a tad reluctant. The next thing I knew, she was asking my permission to do so.

"Papa! Look at that! It's a big dog." She pointed at the huge stuff-animal in excitement after telling her that she could play on them whenever she pleased. I reached for the said toy and handed it to her. Considering its size, she actually had some difficulty carrying it.

"Maybe I must hold it first for you, because it appears like I can consider it as already your horse." I sniggered softly, earning me the same reaction from her.

"_Ara_, Papa, I didn't know you got lots of things like these. I myself have toys; playing tea sets, Barbie dolls. But not many puppy toys like yours. You have plenty of different kinds! _Ara_, that one…" she suddenly muttered.

I chuckled, figuring out what she's on about.

"Papa, I'll just go get someone." She subtly tugged at my shorts. "I'll be back. Wait for me, ok?" she said while scooting away. Before she disappeared behind the half-lidded door, she spoke. "Your food. Eat it. Mama made those for you."

Her last line was instantly dismissed by me, leaving myself to just notice her earlier words. I made a beeline for the _tatam_i, placing the toy beside me as I sat cross-legged afterwards. I silently stared at the fruitcake before me. The ice on the cool tea made a small 'tick' sound, indicating that it was melting. I observed while it did a little submergence, then it floated on the brownish liquid again.

Realizing a matter, I took a swerving glance to the entrance. It was now closed completely. Somehow, an unnecessary thought crossed my mind. I thought that the woman was standing still behind that board as she waited for her daughter, so not to let her alone going downstairs. On the other hand, why that idea randomly came by didn't make any sense. It wasn't really something to be bothered about.

_'So what if she stands there? It's not like it has something to do with me. Ugghh! Let her stay there until she gets sick of it and settles on to moving back to her own home.'_ My thinking didn't make any connection at all. It seemed to me that I just loved relating stuffs to my resentment.

Before even noticing, my hand held on to the small fork that rested on the plate. Slowly getting a small slice from the sweet, it landed inside my mouth after. And lo and behold! I didn't need to explain why all of it, even the tea, had traveled down my stomach within ten seconds.

_'Well, it didn't taste good, right?'_

That would take billions of years before it'd convince me.

Or perhaps, even forever.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

A knock on the door and then, Miyuki's voice was heard.

"Papa, I'll come in now." It was muffled since she said it behind the door.

_'The kid's really something.'_ I thought.

"Yes, of course!" I replied, enough for her to hear.

A twist on the knob, and she's in. the tiny pattering of her soles involuntarily curled my lips upward. A gentle clicking sound followed after that. And just as I'd thought from earlier, she brought that thing with her.

"See Yue-chan, Papa…?" she chimed, a wider grin played on her red lips.

I nodded to her question anyway, anticipating her next words. She looked to the playthings' direction and hurried to them. Without further ado, she picked that certain stuff animal from the group, quickly returning to where I was seated down after.

"…And see this one that's yours…"

I pretended to scrutinize both play animals on each of her hands, getting a glimpse of her expectant look for my reaction in between.

"They're twins aren't they?" I commented non-malignantly.

"Yes, Yes! I'd like to think so, too." She faced both toys to her as she sat traditionally, looking at each in awe. Then she giggled. "Does it already have a name? I mean, Yue's twin?"

I answered with my elbow, propped. "Duran...Duran is his name."

"_Ara_, Du-ran." she drawled.

Her attention returned to her playthings and began to shake them slightly, as if to show they're talking to each other. I only sat there while I enjoyed what she did.

"Hello, I'm Yue and you are…" Her tone shifted lower to create a manly voice. I chortled quietly at that transition. "Oh! I'm Duran, nice to meet you, Yue."

"Miyuki sure has some talent in voice acting, eh?" I tipped my head sideward thinly.

She laughed. "I like to be one when I grow up, Papa. I want to do the hardest of roles."

I was amused.

"I'm aiming for the challenging ones. And then—and then I'll be famous and be one of the best in the field!"

She spoke with so much passion that it gave me the feeling that she'd truly turn into her dream—like things wouldn't change her childhood goal as she'd mature through the passing of time.

I silently admired her raw determination.

"I'll be successful and get to see myself in front of so many people while a huge trophy's in my hand! And I hope…when that day comes…" she trailed off, flashing the sweetest and most serene of her smiles to me. "I'll have my most important people on the crowd as I dedicate that achievement to them."

I only managed to absorb what was just declared—those inspirational utterances from a small child. Seeing it clearly, we're having a reversal of roles in here.

"Grandpa Hide…" she continued."Probably, he'd have the whitest of any hair…" she chuckled. "But I think of him to still be good-looking and young."

I stifled a mirth. _'How articulate of a child.'_

"And of course, my Mama would be there; carrying all that elegance and beauty she always has—never unflourishing." Her tone was eager and proud. "Closely beside her would be my Papa Natsuki."

I felt flattered but I said nothing.

"Remaining as the pretty lady as she is, she must appear very dashing as I see her face full of happiness and pride."

Still, I was not able to tell a response. I only felt my chest warm up of something I should call as gratitude. Gratitude: for she considered me and either father among her precious ones. Her pure and truthful words touched my most fragile heart, making me feel so loved and cared about. That being said, I felt frightened of _'leaving_' this young little girl.

_'Right why the sudden subject of _leaving_? What happened to the very cool me? Why get bothered with touchy emotions like these?'_—Oh! To hell with those being all-nonchalant and stuff.

"Come here little girl." I could see her obliging to my request as she carefully let go of the stuff animals from her hands. I was already hugging her after that. As I did the gesture, the thought of my late brother entered my mind. And then, all of a sudden, I was utterly in the throes of regret.

I wondered how it would be if he was still here. I knew without a doubt, he'd be very thankful of being alive—witnessing his own child's growth. He'd definitely be happy to see and be able to hug her without worrying that his arms would surely transpierce and slip off around her. He'd be able to point out and tell her himself that she looked like him—very much.

I could likely see my brother playing around with her—telling the girl of inspirational stories. And he'd be glad to show Miyuki how perfect of a father he was. I was sure he'd be hearing her call him _'Papa'_ each day after he got home from work—receiving a tight embrace, like what she's giving me the very moment.

_'But that isn't the case, right?'_

Reality would still be the reality.

_'And it could've been otherwise if not because of that woman.'_

"Papa?" Miyuki began again under the embrace.

"Hmm?" I wasn't minding the title.

"You're so warm…" she mildly uttered while she cuddled closer to me. That brought a smile to my face. "…just like Mama."

Once again, that grin abruptly left. It was replaced by a deadpan expression. That change had gone unnoticed by Miyuki since her head was above my shoulder, facing what's only behind me. Her small arms were warmly draped around my neck while her feet touched the floor.

We were only like that for a while until she spoke, untangling her limbs from me. Her head shifted in a position where she could take a close view of my countenance. And then just like barely an hour ago, she had her eyes pry deep into mine again. Although this time, they lingered longer and I was only left to let her do that.

"Has Miyuki seen something interesting with my eyes? They're green as well eh? Although yours are smaller"

That was when she touched my right eye—not really the ball-but only the eyelash and then the lid. That caused me to reflexively half-close it.

"Papa Shinji's were a little happier." She said slowly. "But yours…" tiny touch left my pools as an unnamed aura sprouted from her. " …they tell different things that makes me sad and confused. I don't really understand, Papa, what those are. But maybe someday, I could already tell."

I couldn't exactly say when did she start to wrap her arms around me again, and how it stayed there for several moments more. Neither was when her warmth subsided over me while she decided to sit down in front of her toys to play with them. My brain only succumbed to what she had told. It was clouded by the thought.

_'Happier…and…different things that makes her sad…'_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I never planned to dine downstairs.

It was for the reason that my mind was so exhausted already because of the project. And I wasn't by any chance hoping to add more in to it. Seeing no more than herself would definitely create surplus stress on me.

But my earlier purpose of feeding myself a supper at around _when-everyone-is-already-asleep_ was a failure. Miyuki had the charm to persuade me into doing exactly what I didn't intend to do. So here I was—getting my way along the hall and expecting the dreadfulness of Shizuru's presence at where I was headed.

"C'mon, Papa. Mama's surely waiting for us." The tiny Kyoto-ben announced as she gently pulled me to follow her.

As we finally entered the dining room, I caught sight of the prepared supper on the table. And to nothing of a surprise, everything was apt to be on a no joke cooking show. But someone was missing though: the chef. It's not that I was looking for her for any deeper reason anyway.

Miyuki's frame beetled through the kitchen and saw that her Mama wasn't there as well. She seemed to be not looking for Father though, since I thought she already had the idea that he's yet to come home two hours later. I grabbed a chair for my niece to seat on but she's still busy wondering about where her Mama was.

"_Ara, ara_, I thought Mama was already here. Where could she be? She's not at—Mama!" I noted how quickly she brightened up as she noticed Shizuru come out from the entrance. In my case though—I didn't turn a glance at her direction. I only saw her through my peripheral vision. She smiled for her daughter as a reaction.

"_Ara_, Father isn't going home this minute for dinner. So that makes us only three." She chuckled. "It slipped from my mind." She took her seat beside Miyuki. "I'm glad you're here."

At first, I thought she's talking about her daughter. But then, I realized it was actually I she's speaking to. I found myself answering back nonetheless.

"I wasn't planning to. But Miyuki asked me to come and that's the only reason I'm here."

My last sentence seemed to be unnecessary to add. However, I just couldn't stop a little bitterness to come out from myself whenever she conversed with me. It's true that I could always choose not to reply and just ignore the woman. Even so, my tongue had a mind of its own. Aside from that, Miyuki might notice it to be rude if I wouldn't talk back to her Mama.

_'I know she's young to be taking matters like that. But Miyuki is different from other children her age. She's curious and somewhat perceptive. I won't be surprised if there'd be a time that she'd read what's _really_ goin' on.'_

Shizuru on the other hand, remained phlegmatic. She placed enough amount of rice on Miyuki's bowl for her to consume. The young xanthous-haired kid watched as the woman did that.

Meanwhile, I was a bit conscious to fill mine because there came the sense of pride again. I was sure that benefiting on one's cooking meant you were greatly rewarding a favor. Needless to say, Shizuru was one of the natural to appreciate on just knowing that someone was indulging over whatever she did. Especially since she was a cook, she really aimed to satisfy one through it.

But certainly, I was one of those rabid haters of knowing she's getting some form of flattery from the hater herself.

"Itadakimasu!" Miyuki told, placing her palms together as if praying. Her jades abruptly diverted to my frame. "_Ara_, Papa hasn't yet filled hers. I'll wait for you before I start to eat, neh?"

"Uh…" I began as I darted my sight on the served rice. "Yes, if Miyuki says so." I took it then instantly placed some on my bowl. I got irked when Shizuru mildly chortled.

_'What's so funny? I bet she's laughing about how I can't resist her food. Ok fine! She wins! But that doesn't mean I lost my ego. I just don't have a choice. She cooks well, damn it! And food is food. It's not good to refuse as such!'_

I sailed a glance at the small fellow while I pulled a jubilant expression for her. As if asking, I said, "Itadakimasu?"

She nodded then beamed.

"Itadakimasu!"

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

We were at the middle of dining when Shizuru stood up silently from her seat and excused herself. I didn't know why she did that until I got a view of what was in her hand.

It wasn't making a sound since, obviously, it was in silent mode. I couldn't tell if it was just a text or someone was calling. I only noticed how the phone vibrated through her knuckle. But I thought it's likely the latter because someone wouldn't bother leaving a meal just for a message. An SMS could wait.

As Shizuru disappeared behind the door, I blankly stared at my food before I resumed feeding on it.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Miyuki was playing with Yue-chan and Duran on my bed. While I was still glued into finishing my earlier work from my drawing table; I could hear her voice shift from male to female and vice versa. From time to time, I would spin a head to her way to see how she was doing. She would notice me and then stop from playing to give me her adorable grin.

She also took some time to see what I'd been doing. She formed a pleasant look on her face while she valued on how great it was.

"Thank you." was what I replied to her compliment.

"I certainly like to draw as well. But not as good as you." she told, peering on my table that was full of sketches. "Papa, can I borrow this?" She was talking about the pencil that she held.

"Uh…Of course. But be sure not to hurt yourself with it, ok?" I worried over the semi-sharpness of it. "Oh, I got some crayons in here, too. I'd be glad for you to use them. You're gonna draw, right?" I queried as I bent for a drawer beneath my table.

She giggled. "Yes, yes...uhmmm…can I have this paper too? I want to draw what's already in my head. I'll show it to you, Papa, when I'm done."

"Ok! I look forward to that." There was glee in my voice while I handed over the coloring material. "What would Miyuki probably draw?" I playfully wondered.

"It's a secret!" She walked for the midget table and asked, "I'll work in here, Papa. May I? The bed's a little inappropriate to do things such as this. The drawing might appear ruffled and fuzzy in the end."

I laughed to her sense of reason. "No worries. You can work anywhere you like inside this room."

Before she sat and began to focus on her materials, she glanced up at me. "Papa, I trust you not to cheat. I'll let you see it when it's all over."

"Right, Right. I'm sorry about that. Papa's just excited to see you start." There was humor in there until I realized a certain matter.

_'Man, I'm really becoming used to her calling me '_Papa'_ that I barely noticed myself being initiative about it.'_

After deciding not to fuss over it, I got back to work.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

It took a while before I remembered the little girl. As I turned my head, I found out that her arms and head were already pressing on her desk. I immediately left my chair for her. Tilting my head down to examine her—she was asleep.

_'She probably got tired of playing then doing this.'_ I thought, carefully putting away the crayon from her soft hand for her slumber not to be disturbed.

Her folded arm—where her head's right side rested—was weighing over a portion of the bond paper that she drew on. She told me a while back that I must not get a glimpse of it unless she's done. I never got the chance to know if she had already finished it or not though, since I decided to keep what she'd said.

Without knowing what she drew, I slid away the paper and cautiously removed her from the uncomfortable sleeping position. She slightly stirred when I lifted her up but she didn't wake up.

My discreet movement was still there until I settled her down the bed. And I was only relieved that she remained in her slumber. While I sat at the covers, I listened to her solemn breathing, making me feel contented and at ease for some reason.

I couldn't help but get convinced about something Father had implied days ago. Truly, Miyuki didn't only look like a Kuga. She also gave out proofs of her Fujino-side. With those thoughts, my fingers subconsciously pinched on her nose's perfection.

_'How cute.'_

As I managed on my feet, a silent knocking emanated from the door. It wasn't relevant to do some guessing over who it was. I had figured out that it was Shizuru. I opened the door welcoming her with stoicism. While she, on the other hand, was just smiling as if with hidden mockery.

"I thought Miyuki's in your room. I just want to check on her. It's time for her to sleep now."

"She's already sleeping." I coldly replied, stepping aside for her to see the child lying on the bed.

"I see…" she spoke, still standing outside the door. Honestly, I didn't like her going inside my room. "If I may, I'll take her to transfer next door." she politely suggested although there was a tone of reluctance in it.

"Mama…" Miyuki suddenly muttered through her sleep as she shifted her position. She went still after.

"I'll go get her." I found myself saying.

I heard Shizuru voice-out a soft _'Thank You'_ the moment I turned back to the child's resting form. Just as how I laid her there a while ago, I meticulously lifted her up to pillow my shoulder. I carried the girl out the door, hardly speaking and looking at the taller woman.

Because she was in tow, I was fully aware of her. I got uneasy with the simple thought that she might be watching my figure from behind. I subtly whirled my head only to see her attention on the paintings that dangled on the corridor's wall.

I inwardly groaned—not to my notice.

Shizuru advanced to unclose their bedroom's door as we reached it. The creaking of it came afterwards, revealing the change around the area. Definitely, the woman transformed the room into what someone would describe as impressively opulent. For a while, I thought she could pass as an Interior Designer as well.

_'Did she do all of these by herself?'_ I noted to myself while my eyes skimmed the changes at necessary areas of the room.

She didn't entirely replace stuffs inside because I could still see and feel its original aura, although only partially now. Needless to say, it's hard to escape from the pretty scent oozing all over the place. It filled my nostrils.

I directed to sprawl Miyuki's form over the bedding sometime later. She didn't do any sign of rousing. Very lightly, I placed a hand on her head and smiled. I was about to go off seconds later when Miyuki so lightly grabbed a part of my wrist, causing me to spin back at her.

"Papa…" she whispered. However, once again, she wasn't at all awake. Seconds after, she slipped her hand from my carpus.

"_Ara_, my little one is certainly fond of you. She might be dreaming. And you are in it." The mother commented from behind.

_'She's dreaming of you, too.'_ I mentally replied about Miyuki mentioning _'Mama' _back in my room. After a while, I leaned closer to the kid's countenance and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Miyuki."

It didn't take long before I finally stood up and came to pass by the woman I scorned. My face voluntarily contorted to my usual expression whenever I see her.

"Thank you for today, Nat—"

"I told you. Don't you dare speak of my name again. Don't just wait for me to slap that on your face, woman. If you don't understand a single word that I say, just get a life! You make me sick!" I snarled through a whisper. Without looking at her, I walked out of the place, harshly releasing a breath.

Stillness was merely her answer.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

The very next day, I was glad to see Miyuki inside my room again. And something told me that she would be—frequently. She started to play with the stuff animals on the bed, making them talk to each other like yesterday. As much as I wanted to join her, my stressful work hindered me from doing so.

I thought I'd be able to finish everything in just a single day. But obviously, I was wrong. I took a glance at the remaining pages that I still needed to work on, though I ended up concluding that I'd get done in a couple of hours.

Minutes later, my cellphone beeped. It was a text message from the crazy Nao. My eyes glided over the glowing small screen.

**Nao: **Hey, Mutt! Done with the work?

I quirked a brow then fumbled on the keypad.

**Natsuki: **Will you stop calling me that, sicko! Work? Almost.

**Natsuki: **Heh, I bet you haven't done anything yet lol. Poor, crazy woman. Tch! Tch!

I smirked as I pressed the send button. I was yet about to place the phone on the desk to face the computer once more when it rang. _'Sheesh, the moron's totally a text!freak.'_ I went to flip the gadget to read her reply.

**Nao: **Why would I stop doing that? It's such a pleasure calling you one. It suits you as well, Wolfy-Wolf Mutt! Bwahahaha! 

**Nao: **Oh, and what do you know? I got mine ALL settled. And yeah, try visiting my house anytime today to see I ain't lying. Now, who's the poor crazy woman? Hahaha! Yeah, eat that! =P

_'Yeah, right. She's just pissing me off. Relax, Natsuki. She isn't worth it.'_ I convinced myself, slowly calming my angered nerves. Seconds past, I thought of a reply that would surely get into her brainless head.

**Natsuki:** Hey, Spidey! I know what you're at. You're only trying to lure me there because you wanna see me. Don't you just try to deny that you're missing me.

**Natsuki:** And to tell you, I won't fall for it. I won't take the risk of getting harrassed by merely visiting you there, Nitwit XP

I sent the message with my widest grin before I cradled the phone down the table. Nao's reply never came after that.

_'Victory's mine.'_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Miyuki recalled that she's not yet done with the drawing from yesterday. She sauntered to my way and asked politely about it. I gladly pulled the drawer where I hid it and then playfully closed my eyes to show her I wasn't breaking my _'Promise'._

The little lady stifled a laugh. "I know Papa didn't break her word last night. I believe that you didn't look at it even though you weren't aware if I was already done or not."

I smiled. "You seem sure about that. Were you awake when I stowed them away?"

"No. I didn't even know I fell asleep. But I'm certain about what I said." She reasoned. "I trust Papa, that's why."

That pulled some strings in my heart. My curled lips went wide. I followed a furtive gaze at her figure as she sat in front of the low-desk, her focus gliding on the paper. Her tiny hand aimlessly did strokes on it with the occasional tilting of her head side-to-side.

I tried hard not to be obvious with a chuckle when I heard her hum a Nursery Rhyme. Her face would light up every moment she stopped to examine her work. She showed carefulness in picking certain crayons to beautify the drawing as well. Just simply watching her would make one think that T.V., laptop or radio were useless for entertainment.

"_Ara, ara_, it's finally complete." I heard her say minutes past, clapping her hands in delight.

I saw her fold the paper in half then gathered the materials she used. When she was done clearing them away, she stood up then scuttled to me. She halted, putting a grin on her face later on. I swung the chair so I could look at her clearly.

"So, it's about time to see it. I'm excited to know the result."

"Yes. Here it is." She handed it over my palm. "I hope you'll like it, Papa. And, thank you for the materials." She said as she set them on the desk.

"Oh, you're welcome." was my reply.

She quickly turned around and got back to play with Yue-chan and Duran on the bed. My attention sailed over the folded artwork on my hand.

_'Let's see what she did.'_

As I unfurled the paper, it revealed what one would usually expect from a child to draw. But I never saw it as just simple since Miyuki's effort was what I thought of.

Brilliant.

But was noticeable about the art.

There in the paper was a clear drawing of three people who were standing hand-in-hand. They looked like to be in a backyard abundant of flowers, the yellow sun shone above them. The three figures were identified through each name that she had written beneath them.

The smallest figure between the other two was Miyuki. She designed herself in twin tails wearing a pink kimono. The one on her right was Shizuru. She was drawn with honey hair while cladding a kimono as well although it was hued in maroon. I was on Miyuki's left side, wearing a midnight blue one just like my tresses' color. We appeared to be fulfilled and in high spirits. I noted the heart shape above Miyuki. I only sighed, realizing how I couldn't figure out what to feel about it.

I liked the drawing itself. But the meaning it implied caused me to feel uncertain. Sure, I adored the part of an ideal family for Miyuki to have. However, seeing myself in it as someone being in great terms with Shizuru, had spoiled the idea of liking the message as a whole.

Was I just being irrational?

The thoughts traveled back to Miyuki. She seemed to be enthusiastic to know my opinion on her drawing a while back, that I thought she'd eventually ask. But really, to my wonder and guilty relief, she didn't.

I just knew I couldn't bring myself to give her a single answer.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Oh my! I feel so guilty! -covers face- I know I sounded like a trublue fan of Shiznat last time. But now, it's totally different. I'm already unfaithful. –cries- You see, I stumbled upon __**Icemera**__'s prequel-to-__**Superstar**__. It's called '__**Nostalgia**__'. _

_And then suddenly I've been converted into a ShizNao fan. Damn! No lies, but that fic was BRILLIANT and very realistic! It had me turning to love Nao's character. Now, having read __**Nostalgia**__—I think I'm already torn bet. ShizNat and ShizNao! It's hard to write a fic when you're so distracted with another pair—but good thing I gained my focus back. I still love Shiznat though. So much!_

_And yeah, if you haven't read those stories(which I think most of you already had), I highly recommend them to you. __**Superstar **__and then __**Nostalgia**__=)_

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**__ The Heart_

_See Shizuru without that well-plastered mask of hers._


	7. Chapter VI: The Heart

_**Title:**__ My Brother's Wife_

_**Pairing:**__ Shizuru/Natsuki_

_**Summary:**__Since her brother's death, Natsuki had always felt nothing but animosity towards the former's wife. However, as the reappearance of this woman suddenly arrived- things started to change into something she never had imagined._

_**A/N:**__ Expect errors__…Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __**Mai-Hime**_

* * *

_**Chapter VI: The Heart**_

* * *

Her xanthuous tresses cascaded, framing her pretty face, as it lustrously flowed alongside the small whip of air caused by her dainty strides. She made a halt when she reached a greatly sculpted door. Twisting its knob, it revealed to her the person she was looking for.

The said figure seemed not to notice the woman's arrival for he didn't even move to show that he acknowledged her presence. He remained focused on the pile of papers that had been giving him an ample time of headache and stress. His handsome face occasionally contorted from being relaxed to a subtle frown.

"_Ara_, frowning would never suit such face." the girl spoke as she approached his seated form at the corner.

The guy slightly jerked after hearing her accented voice. He looked surprised at first. Then he pulled out a smile. He heard the lady chuckle.

"It seems like you didn't expect me, hm?" she queried while she rested her rear on the table's edge.

The man moved away some of the piles for her to sit properly atop; since its earlier condition didn't give even a single bug to land on. The lady didn't bother to adjust herself though. She found the man in front of her to be too distracting to even care about doing that.

"You could say that." he replied, leaning back on his chair. He proceeded to point at the wall clock hanging across the room. "I mean, what time is it? I thought you're still doing something at this hour." he said without malice.

"_Ara_, I hope you aren't just looking for a way to shoo me away. Are you?" she humored, and that earned her a laugh from him.

"No, no. Of course not. I like you being here. I was just wondering what made you come early. That's all."

"Do I still need to answer that?" her tone was in seduction. She unpressed herself from the desk, not setting her eyes away from him.

The man only looked and anticipated what she's about to do. That smile on his lips never faded. He seemed to be entranced with the nearing form. The woman swiveled his chair to her for an easy access. She motioned to sit on his lap as her shapely arms snaked around his stiff neck.

"I missed you." The husk on her voice sent him shivers, causing himself to have a clouded look.

He instinctively wormed his hands on her waist then down her hips, pulling her closer to him. She let out small moans when the hands wandered and increased the touch up to the side of her breasts. She leaned forward to his face then grabbed his lips, nibbling on it wildly. He gasped as a response, temporarily putting a stop to his ministrations on her body.

Acknowledging their weight, the chair made a thin _creak_ sound when both adjusted. As moments passed by, the exchange became more and more aggressive and heated. She rained him wet kisses all over the face while her hands fumbled on the buttons of his gray shirt.

The man later on, had himself to busy on her creamy neck, doing some licking and sucking all over. His manly hands were on their way into removing the remaining cloth on her upper half.

She began to claim his abandoned lips again afterwards—in the same hunger as she did with his face. It was barely a second later when he started to respond with such great passion and fervor. He unconsciously left what his hands were doing to cup the tawny-haired woman's face closer to him.

She parted her swollen lips for him to have his way inside her mouth that which he obliged eagerly. His tongue rolled inside her, as if searching for something precious. She answered him with a whimper, making the arousal in him to triple up.

"Shi...zuru..." he let out.

The woman promptly stopped, pulling herself away from the man. He only paid heed on the sudden change when he thought the softness against his lips was gone. He was forced to open his eyes.

"What is it?" he questioned to her patiently.

She didn't answer immediately. It took seconds before she finally did.

"...Nothing."

"Are you sure? If you aren't in the mood already, maybe we'll just continue it later." There was no bitterness in his voice, truly.

She nodded then smiled to him.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I nonchalantly entered a small grocery store with a hand in my pocket. I saw the owner, which was actually a friend of mine, talking politely to an old woman. He was punching in her items as he did that. I was about to greet him when a figure in the store's furthest corner caught my attention.

To find out if he was doing anything suspicious like I thought; I slowly walked over his direction. Silly was he to move his head from left to right, ignoring my way completely. When he thought the area was clear, he slid something inside his jacket.

"Hey! Whatsup?" I asked, pretending I didn't see what he did. I gave him a smirk when he turned around to look at me.

His face morphed from surprise to fear. The young lad proceeded to ran away to the other direction when I eloquently pulled his collar, causing him to sprawl over the floor. The thing that he planned on stealing flew out from his jacket to suffer the same fate as him. I stared at the item on the ground, my grip still on his clothing.

"Pick that up then give it to me." I said tersely.

The boy nodded in fear then went to do what was asked. After handing it over to me, I pulled him up to his feet as I began to drag him to the counter. Some of the customers stole glances at us while the others didn't seem to care about the fuss.

"Yoh! Mr. Sakomizu. I present to you a gift." I said, pushing the lad to go closer at the counter.

The said man was in small shock. Then, there was that look on him—again. The same face whenever he saw me. I even thought he was doing the same to my father. I couldn't be sure if it was something called guilt since the idea of having a reason behind it was just ridiculous. He didn't have any reason to be guilty. So, I just thought otherwise.

"Oh, I believe that's your fifth one now, Miss Natsuki." His face was now thankful although bothered. "I didn't see you enter, eh? Thank you for this squirt anyway." he commented as he observed the kid. There was no sign of anger in him though.

"Nah, Just happened to see him. He's easy to read, same as the previous ones. Ah yeah, and he got this..." I laid the almost stolen thing on the table. "Hey! hands behind your head!" I turned, snarling at the young thief that he immediately obliged.

Sakomizu stared down at it then creased a brow. "I would've thought of it to be more reasonable if you just stole a food or a drink. But thinking now, why would you steal a bathroom tissue?"

"S-sorry" he stuttered nervously. "My friends and I were just... were just..." He tilted his head lower while both the Afroman and I waited for the rest of his words. "...trying to play the mummified man." he ended shyly.

"You're crazy! You went committing a crime only for that? You could have just tried on a sheet of—sheet of white cloth then cut them to strips." I explained, a little unsure.

"We don't have white cloth." he answered, head still downcast.

"Whatever. That isn't still enough reason to steal. And never it is good to do that, kiddo." I glanced up at Sakomizu, changing my scowl into calmness. "What are we gonna do with him now?"

My friend didn't seem to have heard my query. He gave me the impression that he was in deep thought.

"Mr. Sakomizu?" I wagged my hands in front of his face to cut him off from his untimely reverie. He recoiled a while later.

"Were you talking to me?"

"Yes and you were just spacing out."

"W-was I?"

I nodded.

"Oh! Sorry about that." I noted how he chuckled. He looked tensed for some reason. "Don't mind me. So, same drill with the kid." he told, as if he actually heard my question.

"Right!" I uttered with slight dissatisfaction. "I dunno if you're outta your mind or just a saint."

"We can't do anything about that, Miss Natsuki. Kids his age aren't allowed to be jailed. Maybe talking sense into him would do. And, I guess he won't try to do it again like the first ones you caught."

"You can't be sure of that. They might return here when they're older. Who knows, maybe they'd do the worse." I sighed, finishing my protest. I got back to the youngster, frightening him with my glare. "So, I believe you won't be playing _"The Mummy"_ again?"

The boy gulped, sweat all over his face. "Y-Yes! Yes, I promise! And I'll never steal again. I—I really swear!"

I narrowed my eyes then looked at him closer. "Sure? Really, really sure? You don't want to feel somebody slitting your throat, eh? Do you?"

He shook his head hastily.

"Are we clear now?" I asked with ultimatum.

"Y-Yes! Definitely!"

"Good" That was when I let him off my grasp.

Desperately trying to leave the store quickly, he almost stumbled on his feet. He managed to disappear out the door and never dared to look back.

"You surely scared him off. I doubt it if I'd managed to show that fierce authority to him myself. 'Glad you're here."

I spun to look at him. "You're one hell of a worthless businessman. It seems more to me that you're happy to have those kinds in here." I snorted. "And honestly," I pointed at the surveillance camera. "Are you still keeping that knowing how much '_Help'_ it gave you? I mean, you've been messed on many times! Uuggh! I just can't believe you."

"Miss Natsuki." he called abruptly, wearing a very earnest expression.

"Yes?" I wondered what was _that_ look for.

He scanned the place for some reason then opened his mouth to say something. That was the only extent of his outlandish behavior though, since he shut his lips again. I saw him sigh that confused me a lot.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned.

"Eh? Oh, Yes. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." His mood had changed back to his usual self.

_'That was odd.'_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

I strolled along the various stalls, looking for those particular items to purchase. I lagged at the toiletries followed by the compartment I wouldn't forget to visit. I quickly grabbed the hugest jar of my addiction without preamble. I even thought of getting five of it but settled to take just a single.

'_It's not like it'd go anywhere the next day.'_

Later came the junk-foods. As I tossed them on the pushcart, I thought of buying something for my niece. I subconsciously grinned at that. I sauntered over the chips and chocolate shelves, skimming at each labeled sweets. I was about to touch a chocolate when I heard something that perked my interest. Two middle-aged women at the same stall were engrossed in a conversation.

"Have you heard of that Kyoto-woman? Mr. Kuga's daughter-in-law? She had returned here weeks ago." the first woman blurted out.

"Yeah, I was informed too. They say she's reunited with that man she's whorin' with. Honestly, I can't believe her guts. She still has the face to roam in here, knowing how much of an indecent reputation she has." the other claimed.

_'Reunited? What did they mean by that?'_ I thought, confused. It was only hindered to my notice that my chest contracted painfully at the rest of their words. I stuffed the sweets absentmindedly on the cart, advancing a step as well. My attention was all over their conversation.

"I agree to that." the woman nodded. "Her husband suffered a lot because of her infidelity. But in all fairness, the woman doesn't look like to do such degrading things when one would see her. I believe she had a noble background back in Kyoto. She's too respectable-looking lady to think of her as a whore."

"But looks can be deceiving." The second commented, filling her cart with a loaf of bread. "She's a treacherous snake. I just can't figure out why the Kuga Family seems to dismiss the idea of her as one."

I was unaware that my grip on the cart's handle was too hard that my knuckles were already turning white. The constriction inside my chest was a tad bothersome. I thought I should have agreed with them about Shizuru. To think, I myself barked at her such name-calls and many other things. I even threw at her the worst ones.

But why would it sound so wrong to hear them from the others?

'_Am I being a hypocrite to say it's not reasonable to do that to her?'_ The thought plagued my mind. _'No, she deserves these. She started it so let her take what's suited for her.'_

"...they were spotted last time together inside a cozy diner. They said the man was all over her." the conversation went on.

"You can't blame him, I guess. He hadn't seen her for years. By the way, I wonder why Mr. Kuga had been tolerating her dirty escapades. He must love the woman too dearly to stop her instead."

"The woman was just good at tricking him. Remember, she's a filthy snake. But I heard that the youngest Kuga despises her a lot. She's the only one not to get fooled by her. She'd been blaming her brother's death to the woman. Who wouldn't anyway? The only exceptions were the older Kuga and his other relatives. Pity them. They're getting blinded."

"But the cause of his death remains unclear, isn't it? If the slut was to blame then..." the lady trailed off as she contemplated.

Animosity overwhelmed me as Shinji's death was brought up. Truly, the recurring thought that it was entirely her fault killed any inhibitions of hating Shizuru more. I even forgot that I was kind of taking her side a while ago.

"...not directly. But he got depressed. Then, as they've been saying, it's sui—"

"SHUT UP! ! ! SHUT UP! ! !"

That sudden outburst of mine caused almost all of the people inside to hover on my way.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! ! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! ! You do not have any FUCKING business about ANY OF my family's whereabouts! ! YOU MEDDLING BITCHES! ! GET A FUCKING LIFE OF YOUR OWN! ! AND JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! !"

The two women elicited a recoiling motion. On their faces were bafflement and fright. I intensified my glare that caused both of them to stagger and scuttle away, disappearing from my sight. I heard meddlesome murmurings form the background. But I didn't bother to care about anything at the moment. My only concern was that, I felt bitterness and rage.

_'Fucking guts she has! She keeps on whorin' around even if she knew very well that her freaking libido led Shinji to die at the very first place! How could she be so unperturbed by all of these? ! How could she? !'_

My breathing was shallow while my callous hands were coiled into fist.

"Miss Natsuki"

It was Sakomizu.

There, I realized what ruckus I made. I looked up to see him behind as I went to make myself calm down. He said nothing. But I could read that sympathy and something else were looming all over him. The former emotion was explainable since he was good friends with my brother. However, the latter was hard to tell why it was there.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. I caused you to lose customers, I guess." I was sincere as I said that. Looking back at my cart, I found out I wasn't already in the mood. So I told him I was leaving and would just return next time. I was yet to pass by him when he spoke.

"No..."

I stopped.

"...I am sorry."

I pondered on what he said. _'What's it for?'_

However, I just went to assume of it as a sign of sympathy albeit I thought he actually meant something more than that.

"Thank you."

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

"You went on rampage inside a store?" Nao talked while both of us made long strides across the campus for the university canteen. Her arms were stuffed at the back of her head, releasing them later on to wave at a nameless man. She turned her attention back to the path after she saw him acknowledge her. "That's nothing new to share. You almost do that everytime."

I rewarded her my death glare.

She gave me a sidelong glance, slightly unaffected of my angry stare.

"...And that one too." She formed her two fingers to resemble a pair of scissors. She pointed them in front of my eyes. She suddenly halted from walking, dropping her hand. I followed her stop nonetheless.

I wrinkled my brows when she started to linger her twin limes on mine. She was in a daze and her expression was cloudy, as if she was in a dream. To add, her mouth was a little agape and I noted how she's flushing red.

_'What is wrong with this psycho?'_ I waved my hand in front of her face several times, trying to wake her up from it. "Hey! time to leave what la-la-land you're in." It took me doing four snaps of my fingers for her to finally return back the earth.

"Where... What... I..." she started to spout.

"I didn't know you could sleep while your eyes are opened." I immediately claimed, quite annoyed.

"Ah..." She slowly realized then cleared her throat. The tinge of crimson in her cheeks gradually quelled as she acted like not being peculiar moments ago. I motioned to resume the walk, flipping my blown hair behind. I didn't bother to ask about the cause of her former state though.

_'A lot of people are spacing out lately.'_

"So..." The red-head recovered, getting my attention albeit I didn't require myself to look back at her now pacing form. She slowed down to settle on my level, her arms stowed behind her face once more. "What triggered you to do that anyway? Don't tell me someone tried to harass—"

"Nah, Forget it."

"Eh? But why?" she asked in disbelief. "You opened it up and then you suddenly tell me to do that? How fickle of you!"

"Well, you could say that."

"Oh, great! Just when I thought it was gonna be interesting." she sardonically uttered, rolling her eyes.

To be honest, I couldn't understand why I suddenly had the subject to drop. For no reason, I just felt like keeping it to myself.

_'Maybe I am really fickle.'_ I furtively swept a glance at my bestfriend to see her frustrated self.

"Natsuki..." I noticed how earnest and quiet she said my name. She took a stop as I did for the second time.

"Yeah?" my voice was neutral but that quickly changed when she continued to speak.

"I've been wanting to tell you this..." She managed to dip her head low like she was ashamed. I became eager to know what would be her next words though.

"Ok, what is it?"

She didn't reply but lifted her orbs to meet mine. Her face was still oddly serious.

"What? You want a staring match or something?" I was losing my patience although interest was still there.

"Ah, forget it."

That earned a scowl from me. "What the hell? ! Don't go around saying like you're gonna drop a huge bomb then you'd only—"

Nao cackled before she talked. "Seriously, I didn't expect you to be caught up on something like that." She got back in her mirth.

"What?" I queried, not getting her point.

"Now you know what I felt when you decided to drop the topic." She had that serves-you-right look written all over her face.

As realization dawned on me, I snarled at her. "You wiseass!"

She laughed harder this time. "Now we're even."

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Shizuru averted her burgundy eyes from a material she was reading, down to the little lady who sat beside her on the living room's sofa. Like her, the daughter also held something to read. The older brunette observed how Miyuki roamed her eyes along the fairy-tale book's pages. And the latter, in her young age, was an attentive reader.

The mother's lips curled upwards in silence. As the little girl's small fingers flipped the page for the next, Shizuru sailed back her attention to the book in hand.

Shizuru and Miyuki were the only ones to stay in the house for the day's half. The older Kuga and Natsuki were still on their own. His was work and hers was university. The two light-haired girls had just arrived an hour ago after the woman fetched her young one from a four-hour schooling. The latter had been enjoying it for the past few weeks.

Although still young, her popularity and the admiration she'd been getting amongst her classmates and even teachers, were apparent. Her eagerness to gain friends wasn't dispossessed from her since the first day she attended class. Funny was it to see her male classmates go shy around her though. But it wasn't just the boys to be like that to her.

_'Ara, that little Kruger surely reminds me of someone.'_The woman pondered on.

The young girl that Miyuki introduced to her faintly resembled Natsuki. Her eyes were in the same shade as Shizuru's though. The woman recalled noticing the girl to have a rough exterior but that would morph into shyness whenever Miyuki was there. Just like Natsuki when...

The twin rubies of the woman drew back to the kid. Miyuki got the majority of her intellect from Shizuru which made her excel in academics. As she was like that, her politeness was also one to be adored by the teachers. Some of them benignly admitted their jealousy to the mother for having such a child. They even went to humorously suggest in just stealing away Miyuki from her. And Shizuru would only give them a good-hearted chuckle.

Shizuru slid the bookmark to a certain page before flipping the book shut. She placed the material on the side table, shifting to move closer to the much younger child.

Miyuki felt her mother stir. As she lifted her head up, she saw Shizuru peer at what she'd been reading.

"_Ara,_ hasn't Miyuki read that thirty times already?"

The child gently shook her head. "No, Mama. It's not thirty."

'Said Mama glanced down at her, finding the daughter's answer quite interesting.

"Thirty-one, Mama." she pointed out with humor. "You missed a single notch." she said, lifting her index finger for an added effect.

The older brunette released a small laughter. "_Ara_, forgive me, my child. Mama didn't know." she uttered playfully. She reached out to simply stroke Miyuki's untied mane. The young one relaxed herself at the gesture.

"Mama..."

"Hm? What is it Mi-yu-ki?" she asked in a sing-song voice while still caressing her little girl's locks.

Miyuki gazed up at Shizuru after putting down the book she just read beside her.

"Why does a person need to cheat on someone he already married?"

The woman made an abrupt stop at what she was doing. If she was in any way shocked at what seemed to be just an innocent query—her facade hid it well. However, that smile she was used in wearing did a subtle faltering. It left her beautiful face in neutrality.

Shizuru was able to pull out words from her lips despite being weighed down by the question. She wasn't to give the required answer though. Instead, an interrogative reply was what she could manage.

"What made my little Miyuki ask about that? Hm?"

The kid made an apologetic expression, casting her head down.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I know it's a bad thing listening to others' conversation. But just by an accident, I heard two of my teachers talking about their husbands. They're cheating. That's the only part I heard though. Then I decided to leave when I realized how wrong was I doing." Miyuki sadly looked up at her mother. "_Kannin na,_ Mama."

Shizuru pulled her daughter for an embrace and said that she understood that she didn't eavesdrop on purpose. She also could take on that children's curiosity on matters was by nature. That one could never change. Her crimson eyes stared at her for a while then she proceeded to kiss the child's forehead. For the second time, her daughter's query was brought up.

Miyuki didn't appear to have perceived why her parent had a difficulty bringing herself to answer. One could only tell that Shizuru was hesitant because she thought that explaining such thing to a child was inapt (even if that child was as smart as Miyuki). Let's say, too mature for their young mind to take and nothing more.

But Shizuru knew well that the above had only little to do with the cause of her indisposition.

It was only to her relief when the child recalled something, sparing Shizuru from replying to the question. She followed a glance at her as Miyuki beetled for the remote beside the television. Pressing a button, the electronic box came to life. It later revealed a foreign cartoon about a talking yellow sponge.

Settling back at the sofa beside her mother, Miyuki grinned at Shizuru which was returned by the latter with the same warmth.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Clattering sounds were heard as I gathered the used bowls from the dining table. As usual, Miyuki, Shizuru and I had taken supper without my Father. I scuttled a glance at the lady who was doing the same as I, albeit gracefully.

During the earlier days of living with her, she had suggested on just leaving the tasks to her. She gave me the reason that, since I'd be exhausted from all the works in my classes, she, who wasn't doing much, must be the one to do the house chores.

But being myself, I had darted some caustic and unpleasant reply to her. I told the woman that she must be too tired herself to claim the tasks. Who knew, with all those things she did with that man, she's way exhausted than me. I added that she didn't have any business if I wanted to do something or not. I even told her to just leave me alone. Of course, the result was with no more arguments. She let me do what I wished.

On a different note, it's been days since the incident at Sakomizu's store. The rumors; which I had always thought as facts had been inevitably crossing my mind every now and then. It wasn't like I was surprised that Shizuru had still some nerve to continue seeing her man. In fact, with or without those rumors, it had been engraved in my head that she never stopped from doing it. It's just that, the added information only triggered more my existing acrimony for her.

My father by the way, whether he knew about Shizuru's whereabouts or not; I didn't know. But knowing my father, one thing's for sure: he would ignore them completely like they're nothing scandalous at all. He had been telling me off on why I was so believing on such baseless accusations. And as a reply, I told him that those hear-says wouldn't start if they weren't true. One would call my reasoning crazy, but that's how I wanted to see it.

There were just some things they wouldn't understand.

The mere thought of what's behind Shizuru and Shinji's separation would immediately make one to conclude that another person was involved. Third party, they said. That being told, the woman had been lip-sealed about it all from the start.

To be honest though, I once considered other options of why their relationship ended. But in the end, it came to my judgment that cheating was the most plausible amongst them. And it was on my brother's spouse's side.

"_Ara_, Miyuki sure loves to help." Shizuru's voice rang as her composed laughter came after.

I landed a glance at the aforementioned kid. She looked so eager into giving us a _'small_' hand at the chore. She currently held an emptied bowl and a chopstick, moving her way for the sink over the kitchen across. Both Shizuru and I followed her walking tiny frame. She looked back at us with a grin.

"_Ara_, Mama, can I help with the dishes? I've been wanting to know how it feels like doing it." she said after plopping down what she was holding beside the sink (although with a little effort since she needed to go up the stool to get better access on the washbowl).

The woman proceeded to the kitchen. She paused to contemplate her child's implication as she also put down the used utensils. Shizuru was about to give her a reason not to when she noticed Miyuki's pleading eyes. The mother eventually gave in with a smile in her face.

"But I'll be sure Miyuki will have me to fully assist her, hm?"

She gained a happy nod from the kid.

"And I trust Miyuki not to fall off from where she's at. You don't want Mama getting worried, right?"

Miyuki shook her head.

Concerning my relationship with Shizuru by the way; there's never a single progress between us. My interactions with her were with the coldest approach. We rarely talked and there was no real conversation. If there was one, that had started as harsh and ended up displeasing still. If she was the mild-mannered girl, I was the rude one. I always returned her approaches with boorishness that I didn't even mind if it was proper to do or not.

I wasn't yet able to show her my thoughts about the latest rumors (that had begun to circulate after the original ones sort of died down for the past few years that she was gone). I silently waited for that moment where it was just the two of us. There, I could fully let her swallow my ill-feelings for her.

However, given that Miyuki was always with her if not nearby, chances of having her alone was slim. Of course, I wouldn't just discuss those matters if there's a huge risk of my niece overhearing them.

My legs brought me to where the two figures were. What remained on the table were carefully held by my hands. They were later piled up with the others. My niece turned a head to me as her mother did the same.

"Papa, watch me clean these all up." she beamed while she outstretched her arms. "Mama will teach me first though." She spun to Shizuru. "Right, Mama?"

Shizuru smiled.

"I know I got tiny hands." That earned her silent laughter from me as she studied her said hands. She raised her head projecting a determined look. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it. I can do it! Fight!" she proclaimed, pumping up a small fist. She giggled whilst she looked at the both of us.

I nodded while in mirth, raising a fist as well. Shizuru was silently chortling too. It's not everyday that one got to see a four-year old be enthusiastic in doing something like that. For a little I could remember, I myself didn't bother to try on that during that age.

I caught the sound of the running water from the faucet. Shizuru was rinsing a rug. She made her way back to the dining area after that. Little did I know that while she did that, I was following her _every _move.

I never had any idea how she could do normal actions so daintily. I thought she was simply gaiting on a runway.

A snigger caused me to avert my gaze back on Miyuki. I became bewildered why she was suddenly in glee.

"Does Papa like Mama?" she asked silently that I thought was enough for Shizuru not to hear.

_'What? !'_ was my reply and I was so glad that it was said internally. Since if it wasn't, I bet it'd be enough to put a siren to shame. My face was in astonishment anyway. Not to mention the blush.

The little lady leaned slightly from the stool she was stepping on to reach the faucet. I was concerned that she might fall from the chair though (even if it was wide enough for her not to slip a foot).

"'Careful, Miyuki." As I uttered that, her question was still there to plague my head. I moved closer for her to assure her safety.

"_Ara_, I'll be alright, Papa. Trust me and my little feet." She chuckled. The water came running again as she pulled the tap. "I hope Papa likes Mama." she said without lifting her head from the water.

I couldn't find the words to tell her since I found her query ambiguous. But even if the implication was clear, I thought I'd still find it hard to answer. I stood there as if there's a lump in my throat that by any minute would cause me to choke.

"Aren't sisters supposed to like each other? They are family after all. Aunt Haruka and Yukino like Mama." She was now looking at me with those green eyes which I had a difficulty staring at directly.

At that moment, I only wished that somebody would tell me that Miyuki didn't know of my situation with Shizuru.

'_But what caused her to asked something like that?' Has the girl's perception finally reached what I am feeling inside?_ And what was that relief I somehow felt when it was made clear what the question truly meant?

Shizuru walked, passing by me. That drove myself to breathe in her scent subconsciously, pulling me off my thoughts. She settled back beside her child, tilting forward to rinse the cloth.

"_Ara_, what has my Miyuki been telling about?" her tone was benign but with a bit of curiosity. That only meant she didn't hear anything.

"I was asking Papa if she likes you, Mama." she innocently stated.

None of us noticed the subtle widening of the older woman's wine orbs. Nobody seemed to have seen the bafflement for it so quickly dispersed—like she wasn't taken aback at all. I, on the other hand, didn't know how to react.

"_Ara._.." Shizuru simply voiced out as she closed the tap. The woman looked at me for a brief moment.

"Wasn't it, Papa?" Miyuki didn't wait for my reaction as she chuckled to herself. "But I guess she does." she then said to her Mama.

At that, I finally realized that she wasn't aware about Shizuru and I. I hated the woman. And that's the truth. Nonetheless, how the older woman might take her child's assumption, put me to desperately want to correct the latter. But the problem was how.

I couldn't just go tell her that she was wrong and I truly despised her Mom. I knew that it was inapt to shatter what Miyuki thought to be a good co-existence between me and Shizuru though. It was never good to break a kid's heart completely. I saw how she'd been wanting an ideal family that lived in harmony. And unfortunately, that didn't apply in our case. I didn't like Miyuki to be sad, so I chose to just keep quiet despite of what Shizuru may think.

_'I pray that she isn't that stupid to believe that I suddenly felt liking her. She's too aware of how much I dislike her to just disappear in abrupt!'_

But then again, I pondered on what made Miyuki come up with the question in the first place if she's not getting some hints on what's truly going on.

_'Nothing disturbing was behind it probably. It just popped out from her head and suddenly felt like asking about it. She's curious, that's all.'_

"Papa was stalking looks at Mama a while ago. I saw her." I heard her stifle a laugh behind her hand.

Shizuru blinked.

I was tongue-tied, shocked even.

"Papa must have thought that Mama was enthralling." she went on.

I only stood there feeling embarrassed and confused as ever. I felt my face grow _really_ hot as well.

I wondered if Miyuki was still talking about the '_like'_ that she meant from earlier or not anymore. It appeared to me that its nature was already diverting from being platonic to the _'other' _one. It's still likely though that she did have no idea of what her words were insinuating. Maybe I was just putting malice in her innocence.

_'But what did she say? I was what? ! And was it also said I was fascinated by that woman? !'_

"Of course not!" It was too late when I figured out that I blurted it aloud.

Shizuru appeared to be expectant of my refuting reaction while her daughter was a tad startled. Seeing the latter's expression, I was afraid that she might take it as I, saying that she was lying (which in truth, I thought to be half-true at the darkest corner of my mind). That outburst made me regret voicing it out—even if it's just by accident.

That being said, the better part of my brain made me remember that Miyuki was the kind of kid who wouldn't just go to claim things that weren't true.

_'Was I really following glances at Shizuru? But why? And why can't I remember doing that? ! And did doing that actually mean I _'like'_ the whore? No! Not! I'm not like that! Never!'_

With those thoughts, I met Shizuru's gaze. I couldn't read what's going on in her head. Her face was plastered with impassiveness. As I stared down at Miyuki though, I saw her being sad.

My heart sank.

'_Right, Natsuki! Very well done! Now it's your fault! She's not going to like you anymore.'_I ranted to myself, feeling slightly depressed.

"So Papa doesn't think of Mama as captivating? She was totally in a daze a while ago. I thought she liked my Mama."

Obviously, she didn't get the whole reason behind my outburst. She didn't get that I was sort of disbelieving about her claim of _'stalking looks'_. But promptly, the thought of her mysterious mirth from earlier before she first asked me, came flashing in my head.

_'Was she in glee because I was doing _'that'_ to Shizuru then?'_ I questioned myself. _'Probably yes, since I tend to be sometimes unaware of what I do. But of all things, why was I—Oh! snap! To hell with it! Miyuki might have taken my death glare as something else. Yeah, that could be it!'_

"_Ara, ara_" Shizuru went to cheer her daughter up when I interrupted.

"Miyuki, uhhh—I didn't mean to say that."

She glanced up at me.

"Uuhh—Uhmm... The truth is—Yeah, your Mama..." My mouth did all the job, leaving my brain shut. "...s-she's uuhh—uhmm..."

Both waited patiently for the rest of my words.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

I bent closer to Miyuki's brightening frame while I was still unaware of my own proclamation. I smiled while she also did.

"She's an ethereal goddess, Miyuki. And I—"

"_Ara_, I didn't know that _someone_ thinks of me as a goddess." Shizuru uttered, glancing at me with mirth in her eyes.

But nobody saw what was held deeper in them.

I abruptly realized what I had all said. My eyes were shot wide, face in ablaze that I was sure it put Nao's hair to shame. I began to stutter incoherent words as I couldn't do anything to take them back. Both of their chortles echoed across the whole room, enjoying my state.

_'Of course, I only said those to make Miyuki happy and nothing else.'_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Miyuki was already in slumber when Shizuru came to her in the living room. The child rested soundly with Yue-chan and Duran cuddled up to her small frame. The flashes from the T.V. were still flickering albeit the audio was in its moderate volume. Miyuki had nodded off while she watched.

Shizuru silently walked over her child and bent lower to pick up the remote control that had fallen on the floor. She pressed the OFF button as she straightened up herself. Within a second, the screen fade to black. The woman placed down the controller on the center table afterwards.

Turning back to see her daughter's sleeping form, she knelt down over the floor and resumed her observation. Her lips curled up in genuity while she listened to Miyuki's calm breathing. Subconsciously, the mother reached out her hand, touching the younger girl's tawny hair with care.

"Mama loves you so much." it was a whisper, filled with sincerity.

The woman adjusted herself forward and gave her little one a soft peck on the forehead. Her eyes were closed at that.

"Miyuki..."

She whispered again. But this time, her tone was mingled with sadness. She opened her deep maple gems and stared once more at the four-year old kid.

"..._Arigatou_."

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

There were no stars to gaze at across the heavens that night. But there above was the moon, glowing ever with pride.

I huffed a breath.

I leaned my arms on my room's balcony through the railing. My head was slightly tilted up while I blankly stared at the view before me.

I was in deep thought.

Shaking off my head for a reason, my face turned into a scowl afterwards. I shot up my tilted body to stand in my normal height. I absent-mindedly pinned the straying strands of my midnight blue hair behind my ear. I took a last look over the visible town of Fuuka before turning around to get inside. I closed the sliding door to the balcony later on.

I caught a glimpse of my mobile phone at the working table. I walked over to grab the gadget then flip it open. I had two mails: one from Nao and the other, well, it's from her too. I read the first message. It was a quote. As usual, it told of how life sucked. The second was unexpected anyway. It was still a quote. But this time, it spoke of _'that thing'_.

_'Ok, what has gone with the world lately?'_

Nao wasn't one to be in any way engaged with _that _kind of thing. So I wondered what she had probably eaten that day.

It wasn't long until the thought left me and I sauntered back to my earlier musings. Returning the phone on the desk, I settled to sit on the bed's edge.

Moments later, I stood up and beetled for the door. My head spun across the hall to the left when I got out. And there, I saw the chamois-haired woman retreating for her room.

She wasn't actually alone though. Miyuki was asleep as her head rested over her mother's left shoulder, carrying her.

I followed the two forms until they vanished behind the other room's doorway. For some cause, I decided to stay where I was. I leaned myself at the wall beside my door and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew she'd still be out in any minute. I waited.

I wasn't wrong for she was there, making her way out from where she came. I wasn't looking at her while she went nearer. I was facing the opposite wall while I could catch the faint sound of her footfalls.

Father had extreme stress from work so he slept early that day. Miyuki was back in the room she shared with Shizuru, taking rest as well. One thing was on my mind though.

It's just Shizuru and I. Alone.

When the woman was only two feet away before she could walk past me, I released my crossed arms. I untilted myself from where I leaned. Stepping over to block her way, I presented her an overtly edgy look.

"_Ara_, what—"

"How is he?"

The question was said in an extremely sardonic and stern manner. The lady in front managed to slightly quirk a brow. No sign of opening lips came as several seconds passed by.

It was silent.

She stared.

I glared.

"Tell me, how good was he during your little reunion?" The sarcasm was still there and I liked how the words rolled off my tongue. I saw something flicker in her eyes when she heard my last uttered word. But after all, she didn't say anything.

I hated her more for that.

"You see, I dunno what's with the word _'reunited'_. Care to explain? Oh wait, I don't need that." I chuckled bitterly. "Look, whatever happened to you with him before, doesn't change the fact that you really have no shame to be adamant in remaining attached to him."

I grew colder inside while saying that.

"Pretty much, you only look happy and satisfied taking advantage of the unwavering _'goodness'_ and '_innocence'_ that father has been seeing on you." My words were with pure venom. "I'm not surprised in any case that you sneak behind our backs despite already living here. Can't get enough of him, eh? You're really sick!"

I intensified the contempt through my glare at her still expressionless face. I didn't know why I continued verbally abusing her although knowing they'd never seem to affect her. I wasn't even expecting her to stop her ways through my rants. But I thought I felt fine inflicting my bitterness to her no matter what. I wanted her to know that I was the only one who could despise her like that.

The clock ticked off as Shizuru blurted no comment to whatever I had been saying.

"If you do not have any shame, at least get some; if just for your daughter's sake."

That was when I got a reaction from her. I knew I nailed something for she seemed to be taken aback—albeit it wasn't noticeable.

"What? Cat got your tongue? And you suddenly lost the ability to speak? Maybe taking another _'visit'_ to your _'doctor'_ would fix that? After all, he's done you everything what brother _couldn't_." I spoke in mordancy, feeling disgusted by my own insinuation.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself." were her only words before she moved past me.

"You..." I uttered so silently that I almost didn't hear it myself. "...You ruined everything."

It sounded desperate.

Shizuru was already walking away behind me when she stopped on her track. I couldn't see her for I faced the opposite direction. None of us had the will to look back.

"The heart does make one huge change..." she began unexpectedly. "...and that's during the time you least expect of it."

I didn't know why she was saying those. But I felt like wanting to hear them. So I stood there as she resumed.

"When that happens..." her voice trailed off. "...one could just never…never tell how it easily overpowers any conventional logic..."

She seemed to be talking in riddles. I heard her voice again.

"...that no matter how one tries... or what one does to escape from it..."

Her drawl became softer and slower.

"...to what or where the heart truly speaks of..."

I swore I felt something in there.

"...one would always be found returning."

As she ended her monologue, I felt angry. _'Did she just confirm it?'_ But I needed some clarification.

"What do you mean by that?" I tersely asked. I turned around to face her. She wasn't there though when I did.

She was already gone.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

An audible click was heard as she unclosed the bathroom door. She pushed it shut behind her when she's finally inside. She gripped at the knob for a while before letting it go, pressing her back against the door.

Her hand subconsciously sailed over her chest and clenched it. There was something in there that had always made her breathing hard. Like something's stuck in it and must be let out.

She found herself sagging down to the matted cold floor, completely seating on it eventually. Deeply, she closed her eyes as her head was facing up, touching the board behind.

She stayed like that for several seconds before she finally opened her wine orbs. Unable to keep it anymore, her right hand settled upwards to her small mouth, slightly cupping it later on.

With her mask shattering, nobody knew how she succumbed to her real sorrow.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Oh my! When's the last time I updated? Man, I'm sorry about this very late post (although it's done several months ago) –coughs- _

_Anyway, I apologize if this chapter isn't satisfying. Natsuki was still being an ass; Shizuru was doing nothing about it; and Miyuki wasn't acting like a four-year old (let's just pretend that's natural, shall we? XDD) _

_As for Natsuki though, I wanted to give you some huge hint about her but I chose not to. It will definitely ruin the thrill! DX Sorry. And oh! If you find a certain scene disturbing, the only thing I can say is… _

_- bleeeeeeep-_

_Btw, felt like using "Arigatou" for that particular scene. I find it to hold something much deeper than "Thank you" __XDD_

* * *

_No title for next chapter since I haven't written it yet. Man, I shouldn't have posted this still. I broke my update pattern T_T_

_**Happy Christmas in advance!**_


End file.
